Cowboys and Candlesticks
by uscfbfan
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in NM. Carlisle and Emmett return for her, needing her to save Jasper from his haywire powers. She may be the only one who can save him by going back in time. Will love survive the test of time? B/J, C/Es, A/Ed, Em/R
1. Chapter 1

**Cowboys and Candlesticks**

**Chapter One:**

I looked in the mirror, putting on the last minute touches of the "smokey eye" look that Amanda had taught me. Tonight, tonight was the night I was going to take the next step in reclaiming my life. Sure, I probably should have studied for my exam in American history, but Riley Biers asked me out, and I would have normally said no . . . but I didn't.

It didn't seem right, but it didn't seem wrong. For the first time since Edward left, I didn't feel any guilt by going out with anyone else. It was liberating. My life was no longer controlled by the memories of the past, and damn, it felt good.

I was finally taking that next step. It is what I wanted, and is what Edward had wanted.

I checked myself in the mirror, trying to decide if the outfit I had chosen would be fine for a nice night out. Riley hadn't given me much to go on with how to dress, so I had to improvise. I settled on a white chiffon tiered cami paired with a dark purple three quarter length sleeve cardigan with my Lucky Brand jeans. I put on the finishing touches with a pair of cowboy boots and a chunky belt. Gifts from my mother when she was going through one of her phases - _country chic -_ and it looked great with the outfit. It was the first time that I had worn them in the five years since I owned it.

I was fashionable, yet comfortable.

Alice would be proud. Well maybe. My pixie best friend was always the fashion plate of Forks. In the year that we hung out, I never saw her wear anything other than the most fashionable footwear - cowboy boots were never on her feet. Out of all the Cullens, I would imagine either Emmett or Jasper wearing the cowboy boots.

_Alice._

I had tried to block her and the rest of the Cullens from my mind when they abruptly left me after my birthday a year ago. I couldn't, with all my attempts I just couldn't forget them. I missed Carlisle gentleness, I missed Esme's talks with me in the kitchen. Emmett was the brother that always joked, Rose was a bitch, but there was one in every family. Jasper, I didn't spend any time with him, sans the Phoenix incident, but I missed his quiet strength. I could tell that he was the strongest of the coven. Alice, I missed her terribly, she was my best friend . . . a sister that I had never known that I had wanted. I knew deep down that there was a good reason that she had never contacted me, but that shit still hurt. And of course, I missed Edward, but didn't mourn the loss of our relationship. I missed the guy that would take me on hikes and talk with me for hours.

I closed my eyes, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. It had taken me a little bit to get ready for this date, and there was no way I was going to let some tears ruin my "smokey eyes."

_Don't go there. You are making steps toward the rest of your life. They aren't a part of your life anymore._

I heard my therapist in my head telling me that I couldn't let Edward steal anymore of my future and that I gave him too much power. I realize now, a year later, that I would always love Edward because he was my first love, but how many people actually stay in love with their first loves? It was time to grow up and to start a healthy relationship.

I didn't know if Riley was the right person for me either, but I was at least going to try.

My therapist would surely give me a gold star for this.

I gave myself one last glance, making sure that my little trip down memory lane didn't ruin any of my efforts. Luckily, it hadn't and I looked great, if I may say so myself.

A knock on the door brought my out of my reverie.

I walked over and opened it, not bothering to look out the peephole.

"Hi Riley," I greeted him. "Come in."

He handed me a bouquet of white roses. Not my style, but it was the thought that counts. My mother and I spent a year in South Carolina where magnolia trees and azaleas where prominent. Magnolia's were my favorite, and hard to find this far north this time of year.

I met Riley at the start of the spring semester last year. He was in the program for graphic design, and I needed an art class to fulfill one of my stupid electives. We were paired up in photography together, and he had been asking me out since day one. I finally relented.

"Bella, you should really check through the peephole. I could have been any old person. You don't know about the dangers out there."

I scoffed, covering it up with a cough.

_I know more than you think buddy._

I smiled, appeasing him. "I didn't think. I was expecting you, so I just didn't bother to check. I guess I really have no sense of self preservation."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything . . ."

"No, it's sweet of you to worry," I reassured him. "Am I dressed okay, I didn't know what we were doing, so I didn't know how to dress."

"You look beautiful, you always look beautiful," Riley said, causing a blush to appear on my cheeks. "We are going to Shane's Southern Bistro for dinner and then I thought we would hit up Flannigan's for karaoke night. The rest of the film crew is going to be there, Amanda, Ben, Ben's girlfriend, Aiden and Lilli."

"Awesome." I wondered if Ben was still with Angela, or if they hadn't made it through the summer. High school romance is fickle like that. I wonder if Edward will still have been with me with all the changes I made to myself. Sure, outwardly I still looked the same, but I was no longer me. I was stronger with opinions I wanted to be heard. No longer the little high school girl with stars in her eyes.

"They are great. We still have a little time, why don't you put the flowers in water, and then we can get going."

I smiled, walking into the kitchen.

My two bedroom apartment was small, and I barely made the rent every month, but it was home. I met Amanda during the first semester I was here. She was in the same photography class as Riley and me. Amanda was a force to be reckoned with, with wild curly brown hair that wasn't tamable on a six foot tall frame. She looked intimidating, but had a heart of gold on her.

Amanda's roommate was leaving and she was looking for a replacement, so it was perfect. Far enough from Forks to start over - close enough to get back if anything ever happened to Charlie.

I was arranging the flowers when a flashbulb distracted me. I cut myself on a thorn, and immediately felt the pain from the prick.

"Shit Bella . . ."

I stared in shock at the little red dot on my finger. _Of course I would give myself a cut today, exactly a freaking year later._

"Sorry Riley," I apologized as I grabbed a paper towel, trying to stop the bleeding. The thorn had actually gone in pretty deep, and it wasn't letting up.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Bleeding?" I answered.

Riley chuckled. "Silly girl, you prick yourself you are going to bleed. I'm not a vampire, I'm not going to suck your blood." He laughed, searching my cabinets for a band-aid. He bandaged up my finger and kissed the tip.

The whole time, I was silent, replaying the scenes from last year in my head. Jasper running toward me . . . Emmett restraining him . . . Edward flinging me against the glass table.

"You were a million miles away."

"Lost in memories of another time," I told him honestly. "But, it's time to live in the present. Why don't we head over to Shane's. I heard some people talking about it on campus, and I heard it was really good."

* * *

Shane's Southern Bistro was great. Riley ordered Creole Cioppino, and I ordered the pecan encrusted mahi mahi with fried green tomatoes. Not something I would expect in Port Angeles, but it the food was good nonetheless. It was nestled in the pier district of Port Angeles, which was convenient walk to Flannigans.

So soon after dinner, I found myself walking down a familiar alley to get to Flannigans. My memory yet again was flooded with visions of my first love and a silver Volvo. Surprisingly, I didn't feel a stab of pain, which was so often felt with these trips down memory lane . . . only fondness for a boy I once loved.

I finally moved on.

I was giddy at the prospect.

We walked into Flannigans, and even though I wasn't old enough to drink, I was old enough to get in. The plan was for Amanda and Riley to order my drinks at the bar for me. I walked in the bar and got stamped as underage, but promptly washed it off with the rest of the underagers in the bar.

"Bella, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll take a One Night Stand," I told Riley, sliding in next to Amanda. Angela and Ben were also there. There was also a beautiful couple, whom I could only assume was Aiden and Lilli.

Riley coughed, raising his eyebrow. We both knew that I wasn't that type of girl to put out on the first date, but still, giving off the innuendo was fun.

"Bella!"

"Angela!" I leaned over and hugged my friend. Her and Ben were the only ones who kept in contact with me after I dropped out and earned my GED in lieu of finishing up the traditional way. I had already learned most of the curriculum in Phoenix, but was making Charlie happy by going to school there.

"You are looking awesome Bella. I must say I love the boots and belt," Angela said enthusiastically.

"Mom," was all I had to say. She knew of my mother's weird gifts and what not. I pulled out my camera and handed it to Ben, who shot a picture of me and Ange. He then handed the camera to Angela, who studied the picture.

"It'll work." She accidentally hit the scroll button and found the picture that Riley had taken earlier. "Wow Bella, that is really good. You look great in that picture."

"Thanks. Riley snapped it, and then I promptly cut my finger on a thorn." I held out my thumb and stuck out my bottom lip. "It actually still throbs a little."

"You always somehow hurt yourself on your birthday . . ." Ben blurted out.

"It's your birthday?" Riley and Amanda screeched.

I shot Ben a dirty look. "Yeah, the big 1-9 today. Not that big of a deal."

"You so have to sing for your birthday . . ."

"Maybe, Riley, but I have to get some liquid courage in me first." I sighed, downing my drink. Amanda passed me a beer out of her bucket, and I took a sip.

I heard my name being called for the next in line to sing. I shot Amanda a dirty look and sauntered up on stage.

I picked my song, and took a deep breath.

"This one goes out to everyone reclaiming their life!" I screamed into the mike. Gathering my courage, I started to sing.

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted  
No silent prayer for the faith departed  
And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just wanna live while I'm alive

I looked out in the crowd and continued singing. I scanned the faces of the crowd as I jumped and sang. Surprisingly I didn't fall flat on my face. I always had a decent singing voice, and could hold my own, so I just let loose.

The song ended sooner than I had anticipated and I stumbled off the stage, losing the grace I had acquired while I was performing.

I was bracing myself for the fall, when I felt two cold, marble arms stop my fall.

"Awesome song Bells, a little appropriate, don't you think?"

"Emmett, Carlisle?" Their names came out more like a squeak. Never in a million years. "What . . . Where . . . Emmett, Carlisle?" I quirked my eyebrow, searching their faces for a reason why they would be in Flannigans of all places. They definitely weren't out to get drunk like the rest of the crowd. Carlisle released his hold on my arms, and I realized just how much I actually missed all of them.

"Bella," Emmett started to speak, his normally loud, boisterous tone gone, replaced with one of worry. This immediately caught my attention. "We know you have every reason to hate us. . ."

Before he could even finish that thought, I launched myself into Emmett's arms and hugged him, squeezing him as much as I could. I knew it wouldn't make a dent, but I had to do something.

"I could never hate you guys. I love you all. I was just really hurt that none of you said goodbye, it was like abandonment."

"I know Sweetheart, and I'm sorry." Carlisle's grave voice cut through the crowd. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Did you make it through a year without damaging yourself?" Emmett laughed. There was the Emmett I knew and loved.

"Kinda. I broke my arm going cliff diving with the boys at La Push . . ."

Emmett growled. "Boys, werewolves, same difference . . ."

"Anyway," I glared at Emmett. I knew all about the legends, and yes, the boys were werewolves, but hey I dated a vampire, didn't I? "And I cut myself on a thorn today, so if you are affected, hold your breath, because Lord knows I don't need to be attacked again today. Let's not make that a birthday tradition." I showed them my bandaged finger. It was no longer actively bleeding, but who knows.

Carlisle's eyes darkened at the mention of my birthday last year.

"Bella, I can't even begin to apologize for last year."

"Then don't. You all have nothing to apologize for. All you did was throw a birthday party for someone," I replied. "It wasn't Jasper's fault, and Edward left me because he was trying to do the right thing, as messed up as it was. I'm not going to pretend it was easy to get over, because it wasn't. But I'm at a good point right now."

"Carlisle, we shouldn't have come . . ."

"I know that now Emmett. I'm sorry for barging in on your festivities with your friends," Carlisle told me.

I snapped. "No you don't. You don't get to do that again. Tell me, what is going on? I know there is something going on. Where are Esme and Rosalie?"

"Is there someplace quiet we can talk?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah sure."

Riley was surprisingly understanding when I said I had to leave with Carlisle and Emmett, and would call me in the morning. I opened up the coffee shop where I worked, and ushered Carlisle and Emmett in. I took a seat on the sofa, waiting for them to speak.

After a couple of minutes, I started getting antsy. "Look, I know you guys are arguing in your vampire speak, but could you tell me what brought you back? And where the heck is everyone? Are they okay? Did the Volturi . . ."

_Oh God, what if the Volturi hurt them?_ Edward had told me about their laws, what if someone had told the Volturi that I had found out their secret and they let me live?

"Bella, breathe," Carlisle commanded.

I took a deep breath. "Just tell me Carlisle."

"We need your help. We have no right asking for it, especially in light of some situations that have arisen, but there really is no other way," Carlisle said, sitting next to me on the couch. He sighed dramatically, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll do anything I can . . ."

Emmett sighed. "We shouldn't be sucking you into our world again, but it's a necessity. Jasper is sick."

"What? How does that happen? You guys are supposed to be invincible."

"We honestly don't know. I called in as many favors as I could to figure out what is wrong with my son, but I can't figure it out," Carlisle said in anguish. "I called Aro for help, but because of Jasper's past, he wouldn't give it to me."

"Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward are with him now."

"What's going on with him?"

"His power went haywire," Carlisle said. "He is going insane with absorbing everyone's emotions and he has no way of letting them out. Jasper has had periods were he is not able to even speak, which are becoming more and more frequent, and feeds from animal blood that we bring him. He can't even hunt on his own anymore."

Emmett sat with his head buried in his hands. "I miss my brother Bells. Since we moved to Maine, he has been like this."

I grabbed their hands. "Anything . . . anything I can do to help, I will do." I looked at Carlisle square in the eyes. "You guys are still my family, and I will do everything I can to fix this."

"Are you sure Bella?" Emmett asked. "We left you . . ."

"That's all in the past now. You need my help, and I am going to give it. Take me to Maine."

**AN: I made some changes throughout the chapter. A reviewer Mynxi pointed out some inconsistencies, so I fixed it up a bit. Thanks for that.**

**Also, some of you have pointed out that this chapter is similar to December Jinx's Time Will Tell. It's a good story, and I liked it, but there are enough differences to where this isn't plagiarism. Thanks for the concern. If the similarities bother you, then don't click for the next chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and readers for the support on this story.**

**Reviews rock my socks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Overbearing **_

_**BPOV**_

I ran through the apartment, grabbing the few necessities I would need for the trip to Maine. I stopped and looked at a picture of me and Amanda at the Spring Fling at the college. We were happy, _I was happy_, and now I was going to go back to the life that I had tried so hard to leave.

I couldn't believe how much my life had changed.

Carlisle stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulder effectively stopping my movements. He let out a deep sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair. "You tried so hard to move on after we left, and now we are jerking you back into that life again. We can find another way . . ."

I studied Carlisle's face, knowing that he was lying.

"Alice saw something, didn't she?" I questioned, grabbing a Diet Coke from the fridge as I continued to search for my Ipod.

"She did, it was vague to say the least, but she did say that you played an integral part in helping Jasper get through this," Carlisle admitted. I could hear the anguish in his voice, hurting because his newest son was hurting. "I'm sure that we can try to do this without you though. I don't want to pull my daughter out of a life that she has tried so hard to rebuild."

"Bells, don't feel like you have to help," Emmett interjected. Just then, his cell phone rang. "I have to take this . . ."

He walked out the door, just as I heard him greet Alice.

_God, what hell Alice must be going through right now._

"He's right, Bella. Please don't feel obligated."

"I don't Carlisle. I don't know Jasper very well, and yeah, the last images I have of him he was attacking me, but I never blamed him _or any of you_ for what happened. Yeah, it took a couple of months for me to get over the abrupt departure and Edward's hurtful words, but Carlisle, I'm good. I'm all grown up now and able to make my own decisions and I want to help."

"Why do I hear some hesitation in your voice?" Carlisle hedged.

_Damn vampire hearing_. "It would help to let me know what you guys need from me exactly. I don't really know what a human girl could do to help an immortal being with crazy powers. What is going on with Jasper anyway?"

"We are losing him. He's an empath, and a powerful one at that. After your birthday party, it seemed like the entire world had shifted - not just for you - but for us as well. Alice and Jasper filed for divorce . . ."

I gasped hearing that. Their marriage always seemed so solid, and Edward had said that vampires mate for life.

"How? I mean . . . they didn't get divorced because of what happened with me?"

"No sweet girl," Carlisle reassured me. It helped a bit, but my heart broke for them. "Turns out that they were never mated. They were best friends, and the parting was amicable. Apparently they had been drifting apart for the greater part of a decade, and it was time. You see Bella, if two vampires are involved with another, than they are tied together so to speak, and aren't free to accept their true mates. Jasper and Alice always knew they weren't true mates, but enjoyed each other's companionship. It wasn't until they were ready to let each other go, that they could meet their true mates . . ."

I nodded. "So does the other mate have to be ready as well to meet them?"

"Yes, both mates have to be willing to accept each other at the same time, have to be at the same point in their lives so to speak."

"I get it . . . so many humans drift apart because they aren't at the same point in their lives. But, surely their divorce didn't cause Jasper's powers to go haywire, especially if they both knew that it would eventually end."

Carlisle nodded. "Even though they were prepared, Jasper took it really hard. He actually left the family for a couple of months, and when we found him, he was a changed vampire. He was in anguish . . . true anguish. Jasper's story is very much different from those in the family that I created. His past is riddled with war and death."

I gasped, again. Jasper was such a gentle soul, from what I could see. It pained me to think of him having to deal with all that, especially with being an empath.

"What do you mean when you found him?"

"Esme is very protective of her children. She knew that something was wrong when he didn't call to check in, and so we started an all out search. We found him a week later, in Kisatchie National Forest in Louisiana. He was wandering around, looking lost. He said that all the emotions were killing him. He then projected what he was feeling, my God Bella, I had never felt anything that intense."

Emmett chose then to walk back in. "Alice says that Jazz snapped out of his funk for a little while, and was able to talk and feed for a little bit. He is talking a little more, but isn't making a lot of sense. Talking about finding what he lost . . ."

I could see the pain in Emmett's eyes when he spoke of his brother's pain. Tears started streaming down my face, for Jasper. I didn't even bother to wipe them. _What must he be going through? _I don't know what happened to him in that forest, but something had to have happened. I was not going to let him suffer anymore than what I had to.

"I'm in. Let's go before you guys try to change my mind again." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, leaving the two vampires in my wake. My decision was made - if I could him Jasper somehow, I would.

We approached Port Angeles Regional Airport without any difficulties. Carlisle was constantly on the phone, first with our pilot, then with Esme . . . the list went on. Emmett reached over and took my hand, catching my attention.

"What's up Bro?" I asked him, smiling at him.

He closed his eyes, formulating the thoughts swirling around in his head. "It's been a hard year for everyone Bells. I never wanted to leave you. I fought with Eddie on his decision, and Jasper backed me up. He wanted to prove that he could do better, be better. Jasper wanted to protect you from the evils out there. During his more lucid moments, he asks Alice to check up on you. We saw that you were going to move past everything, despite what Dickward said to you."

"Emmett . . . language," Carlisle scolded softly.

"Sorry Pops. But even you have to admit that Edward was wrong to do what he did. But I digress. Bells, are you ready for everything? Are you ready to face Edward again?"

"Edward was my first love, and it used to hurt, but time did heal this wound. I got over him with time, and a good therapist. Why are you so concerned about this?"

Emmett looked over to Carlisle who nodded his head. _What the hell was that?_

"It's just that Edward found his mate."

I sat mutely for a second, staring off into space.

"Bella, honey, are you okay? I should have told you before you agreed . . ."

"It wouldn't have changed my decision, Carlisle. I would have still decided to help Jasper anyway. Is his mate nice?"

Carlisle nodded. "It's Alice."

"I wasn't expecting that," I whispered, getting out of the car. Emmett grabbed my bag for me, looking at me square in the eye. "Emmett, I'm okay. I'm happy for them." It wasn't a lie. It seemed to somehow fit. They both had very powerful abilities, and would often have long talks about the burden of it all.

Carlisle wrapped me up in a hug. "You are such a precious gift Bella. I'm proud to have you in our lives, in our family."

I sniffled into Carlisle chest.

"What Grandpa, no love for me?"

I looked up and saw another vampire approaching. He was shorter than Emmett by about three inches, and was a little bit leaner. His hair was neat and tidy, dark brown with a little curl to it. His eyes were bright red. I studied him a little closer and saw that he had several bite marks on his neck.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

"Peter, stop," Carlisle shook his head. "Peter, this is Bella."

I took his proffered hand, and he pretended to bite my wrist.

"One bite from you guys is enough, thank you very much." I jerked my hand back from him. "Who is this yahoo?"

"I'll tell you everything, but let's get situated on the plane first," Carlisle requested.

I nodded, and boarded the executive style jet. Three more vampires were already seated. Emmett stowed my bag for me and I sat in between him and Carlisle, facing the unknown vampires. I was getting ready to inquire about the others when Peter's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Thank you for flying Vampire Air. Today we will be serving type AB positive blood - courtesy of Miss Bella Swan . . ."

"For the love of all that's holy . . . Peter Fucking Whitlock, just get on with it," a small petite vampire screamed. She was vampire gorgeous, with white-blonde hair and almond shaped eyes. Her facial features were soft, but she was on edge.

"I request that the human buckle up for takeoff. If we crash, vampires would survive; the human would not. We should be in Fort Kent in approximately 10 hours."

Emmett helped me with the seat belt, and I gripped his hand during takeoff. I hated flying. Once we leveled off, and were cruising, I relaxed my hold. Carlisle looked over at me and smiled.

"You are odd Bellaboo - you can sit in a plane full of vampires, but you are scared of flying," Emmett mused.

Carlisle chuckled at the statement.

"I suppose some introductions are in order. This is Eleazar and Carmen, friends of mine from Denali. This is Charlotte Whitlock, and you've met her insane husband, Peter."

"I resemble that Grandpa!"

"Why the hell does he call you grandpa?" I asked again.

"Jasper is our sire." Charlotte clarified.

"So, Grandpa?" I quirked my eyebrow at Carlisle, poking fun at him. He took it in stride.

"He's been calling me Grandpa for years . . . I can't get him to stop." Carlisle rolled his eyes as Eleazar started laughing.

"So, what are we going to do to help Jasper?" I asked, leaning on Emmett's shoulder. I was tired, it was now two in the morning, and I was exhausted.

"I'm not exactly sure, but get some sleep, and we will figure it out in the morning," Carlisle told me.

I nodded, shutting my eyes. "Carlisle, Emmett, make sure that Peter or Charlotte don't drink from me."

I heard Charlotte snicker and Peter laugh as I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

"Bella, we're here," Charlotte jostled me awake as we were pulling up to the Cullen's new residence.

"You guys never do anything small, do you?" The log mansion was three stories with a double porch. Grand windows and skylights adorned the front of the house, which had a spectacular view of the river. The back of the house backed up to a forest, which bordered Canada. I could see why they decided to live here.

"Jasper actually had this built for Esme when we gave him the Cullen crest," Carlisle said. "It's actually second favorite home. The first one being in Forks."

"It's the exact replica of the house in Jackson Hole," Peter commented.

"It's beautiful." I glanced down at my watch, and reset it for the time difference. 10 am. Carlisle took my bag and escorted me into the house.

Upon entering, there was a massive kitchen to my right and a study to my left. In front, there was a massive living room with a leather sectional, flat screen television, and rock fireplace.

"Bella, honey, I'm so glad you came. I made you an omelet, it's in the warmer. I hope you like just plain cheese and eggs. I need to run to the store in town and grab more food for you. . ."

"Esme, it's fine," I replied, going over to her, giving her a hug.

"You came, I knew you would . . ." Alice said. I looked around, trying to find her. She was perched on one of the beams. She gracefully dropped down and hugged me. "Thank you for being so understanding about everything. I never intended . . . we never intended . . ."

"Alice, it's okay. It will be weird for a little bit, but really, I'm okay with it. It actually makes sense, if you know what I mean." I walked over to the warmer and grabbed my omelet. I was actually pretty hungry, and was suffering from jet lag and a semi-hangover. I found the glasses and poured myself a glass of water and took an aspirin and started scarfing down my food. _Damn Esme made a mean omelet._

"Where's Edward and Rosalie?" I inquired.

"Sitting with Jasper. He's relapsed into silence, and sometimes gets clear enough thoughts for Edward to pick up on him. Jasper and Rosalie have always had this special bond, always posing as twins. I can tell that she is taking this hard." Her voice cracked, talking about her ex-husband.

I pulled her into my arms, holding her as she dry sobbed.

"We will help him, we will figure out a way to help him."

She sobbed for a couple more minutes, then held me back at arms length so she could get a good look at my outfit. It was still the outfit from last night, I didn't have time to change.

"You look great. 19 looks good on you. Your date last night was pretty hot. What's his name?"

"Riley, but I don't see it really going anywhere. He's nice, but there just isn't a spark you know." I started telling her a little about the date, when I saw her get that look in her eye. _Vision._

Peter ran down the stairs and grabbed me. "Peter, what the hell!" I screeched. "Come on, I just ate, unless you want me to vomit all over you, calm down."

"Jasper needs you now!"

I allowed myself to be swept up in his arms as he ran me the two seconds to Jasper's room. I looked around and saw Rosalie hunched over Jasper, whispering to him. Jasper was whimpering, curled into himself. He no longer resembled the vampire I knew him to be.

Edward was leaning against the wall, concentrating on Jasper. He smiled at me, and I gave him a small wave, mouthing to him that we would talk later. We weren't here to reconcile the past, rather we were here to save Jasper.

"Peter put me down," I requested when I realized that I was still in Peter's arms.

"Bella . . ." I hadn't heard his voice since the day he left me in the forest. He sounded the same, but different this time. I knew that I was no longer in love with him.

"Edward," I acknowledged.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be here. I asked them not to get you," Edward whispered. "But there was no other option really. I'm sorry."

I knew that the apology covered a lot of different things.

"We will talk later, but let me help Jasper."

_How to help him though? _I wasn't exactly experienced in helping vampires with overactive powers.

I took a couple more steps toward Jasper, and Rosalie went into a crouch, trying to protect her brother. I threw my hands up, showing her I wasn't a threat.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"No!" Jasper gasped. "No, no, no! Make it stop!" Jasper had his fingers gripping his hair, and he was pulling the roots.

Esme cried into Carlisle's shoulder at her son's distress. "Jasper, we will figure something out, I promise."

"I'm not going to hurt him Rose." I continued to walk closer to him, taking more deliberate steps toward him.

She stared at me, relaxing her posture.

"Everyone needs to leave," Peter said quietly. "Jasper's feeling everything you guys are feeling on top of this weird thing that is going on with his power."

"Bella."

It was faint, but I heard Jasper whisper my name. I walked calmly over to him, where he was on the floor. "Shh, Jasper, I'm here. I'm going to help you."

I placed my hand on his cheek, stroking it, whispering reassurances to him. I used my other hand to try to pry one of his hands out of his hair. There was an electric undercurrent wherever I touch. It was reassuring and scary at the same time. I brushed his blonde curls out of his face.

"Amazing," Edward observed. "The pain stopped the minute she touched him. Are you feeling anything? Is he projecting on to you?"

"No, I don't feel anything. Jasper, are you strong enough to stand?"

He nodded, taking my proffered hand and drawing himself up.

"Bella, don't let go of his hand, the minute you stop any physical contact with him, the pain will come back," Alice said quietly, coming out of a trance.

"Guys it's getting crowded in here. Why don't we all go sit on the back porch and have something to drink," Esme suggested. "The fresh air will do all of us some good.

I intertwined my hand with his as we made our way down the stairs. I could tell he was in a little worse for wear. His skin had a gray pallor to it, and he had dark bags around his eyes. We situated ourselves at one of the picnic tables, where Esme brought out a tray of cups for everyone.

"Bella, I brought you some orange/pineapple juice. Jasper, honey, I brought you bear."

I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. Esme had different varieties of blood for everyone, included donated blood for Charlotte and Peter.

"So Dad, how does the bear taste? I bet it isn't better than O positive," Peter goaded.

Jasper flicked him off, and drank some more. I could see that it wasn't having much affect, but he didn't look as bad as he did previously.

Esme just laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll forgive you this one time Jasper Whitlock."

"Not to be a party popper, or anything like that, but Bella can't stay touching Jasper forever," Rosalie pointed out. "Not that I'm not grateful for you coming and helping out, but this can't be a long term thing. She is going to have to have some human moments . . ."

Alice growled at Rose, and Jasper shot her a grateful smile. He sighed, closing his eyes. I suppose that he was grateful for the break from feeling the extra emotions.

He tried to pull his hand from my grasp, but I held tight. "No Jasper. Let me help you. We will figure this out. There has to be a more permanent solution, and until then I'll stand by you."

"Bella you owe me no loyalty. I tried to eat you last year. How can you forgive me? Maybe this is what I deserve," Jasper whispered quietly. I could tell that he was struggling to speak, and his words broke me.

Esme gasped and Alice cried into Edward's shoulder.

"No, you don't get to go all emo and self-sacrificing. That's my job," I argued, whipping a tear that had fallen for him. No one deserves this fate. I knew then I was going to do anything to help him. "No Jasper, listen to me, I forgive you because there is nothing to forgive. I saw what happened in that room upstairs; when everyone was scared and worried, you absorbed all that. When I was bleeding you absorbed six vampire's bloodlust, and I was a singer to one of them. It wasn't your fault at all. I knew what could happen if I hung out with vampires."

Jasper hugged me. "Thank you."

"Can someone tell me how Bella is able to do this?" Emmett said, breaking the conversation.

"I suspect it is her shield in a way," Eleazar said. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement.

"Bella is a human shield, which is why she was able to block Edward from reading her thoughts. I think that she is able to manipulate her shield unconsciously," Carlisle interjected. "How do you feel Jasper?"

"This is the best I've felt in nine months. I almost feel normal, but tired," Jasper confessed.

"Do you want to tell us what happened in Louisiana?" Rosalie inquired softly. I heard the difference in her voice when she spoke to her brother. She really did love him.

"Can I rest first? It's a long story, and I don't feel up to it right now."

"Of course, Honey. Why don't you and Bella get situation on the couch? I'll make her some cookies, and I'll bring you a fresh cup of mountain lion," Esme offered. "Everyone can get settled in after their trip."

"Thanks Esme, cookies sounds great," I told her.

Jasper stood first, and I followed, keeping our hands intertwined.

"Bella, thank you so much."

* * *

"Bella, how is this going to work? Rose is right, you can't hold my hand forever." He ran his free hand through his hair as we finished up watching a movie with Alice and Edward. I thought it would be awkward, but it truly wasn't.

We talked, truly talked. Reassurance were made. Apparently Alice and Edward took off together after that night in Forks, they weren't together at the time, but their friendship grew into something more. I could understand that. Edward clearly was no longer the same boy I fell in love with. He seemed more comfortable in his skin, as I did in mine.

Alice and Jasper had been at peace with their divorce and role in each other's life, and were completely comfortable being around each other.

It seemed right. And I really was happy for the two of them. They made sense together.

Jasper sighed, and I could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. I rubbed his back, trying to bring him some modicum of comfort. I knew I would have much impact on his granite skin, but it was the thought that counted.

I looked over at the vampire sitting next to me. I didn't know anything about his past, only that his past was violent before he met the Cullens. We didn't really didn't get to have the chance to get to know each other, but with his being attached at the hip, I was sure that we would get the chance now.

"I will if that's what it takes to make sure I don't see you in pain again," I reassured him. And I meant it.

"How?"

"I don't know Jas. I don't have all the answers, but we will figure it out. Don't worry about it now though, just relax, and hold me while I catch a catnap. I have been awake since 5 a.m. Washington time, and I'm exhausted."

"I know, I can feel how tired you are. How do you want to do this?"

I maneuvered with him into a spooning position on the couch. "Are you comfortable like this?" I knew it was an intimate position to be in, but it was the most comfortable for the space on the couch.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Sure Jas. Just close your eyes and pretend like you are going to sleep. Think good thoughts. I'll try not to nap for too long. Then we will talk about a long term solution."

"Thanks Bells."

"Anytime," I mumbled as I closed my eyes. I felt him pull me tighter to him, and snuggled into his arms.

Some time later, I woke up, bladder completely full from the juice and soda I had drank earlier in the day.

"Jasper, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Bells. I've dealt with worse for awhile, I'm sure I'll be fine. This isn't your burden, it's mine."

I sighed, feeling his resignation. "Jasper, I don't know what you have done in the past, but it shouldn't matter. You have become a wonderful man . . ."

"Wonderful?" He scoffed. "I attacked you, and tried to bleed you dry a year ago."

"And I forgive you for that, I've told you that." I squeezed his hand. "I do have to run to the bathroom, I'll make it quick."

"Why don't you take a shower and change into some comfortable clothes? I'm sure I will be fine for a little bit."

"At least walk with me to my room, no point behind making you be in pain any longer than what you have to be."

He nodded and slowly walked me up to the room. The room housed a beautiful canopy bed with gold fabric draping and pristine white linens. I saw my small overnighter sitting on the bed. I pulled out my jeans and black cowl neck t-shirt.

"I'll be back soon." I called for Esme as I ran into the bathroom, hoping that even though she couldn't physically block the pain for him, that he could still find some comfort in his mother figure. I heard her cooing softly to him as the emotions began to overtake him again.

As the water began pelting my muscles, I knew that we would have to figure something out long term, because even though this was going to take only 15 minutes, it was the longest 15 minutes of my life.

**AN: A couple of people felt that Bella forgave to quickly, and well, she isn't really the same Bella. She grew up, realized that breakups happen, and handled it. It hurt, but they have all moved on with their lives. My Bella is a little bit stronger than the one in SM Twilight. **

**I also made a slight change in chapter one. Carlisle told Bella that Jasper was completely nonverbal for three months, but that just didn't fit, so instead he has periods of being unable to talk, which became more frequent. That is the only change. If you want to go back and read it fine, but other than that no major change.**

**I hope you guys liked this installment. **

**As always, reviews rock my socks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**JPOV:**

Esme held me, rocking me back and forth, whispering reassurances as the anguish and pain started to flood back in. The couple of hours I was being held by Bella was nice, but I knew the reprieve would only be temporary. I closed my eyes, trying to steel myself up for the onslaught that was coming. Esme's expert hands stroking my hair brought little comfort as the pain and suffering of the thousands of souls I had condemned came rushing through me.

This was my hell.

This was my penance because of all the destruction I had brought in my years with Maria.

I deserved it.

"My sweet boy . . ." I heard Esme whisper.

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't sweet. I wasn't her boy anymore. I was the monster that people told their children about. I was "Maligno." The evil one, the right hand of the devil. _I deserved this pain._

I got hit with another wave of panic and pain as another memory hit me. I could hear a child screaming in my head. I wretched myself out of Esme's arms. I didn't want to hurt her. No one else would fall to harm because of my actions.

I fell to the ground, hearing the child scream over and over again. I remembered that night with vampire clarity. How could I forget the night that sent me into my first bout of depression? _Damn my immortal mind for having a flawless memory; _some memories were better off forgotten.

I sensed Edward and Peter in the room.

"Maligno," I whispered, baring my teeth. The villagers called me that, and rightfully so. I embraced the pain, remembering everything that I did to those vampires and villagers while underneath the siren call of Maria.

"No, Baby, that is not what you are," Esme told me, placing her hand on my back. Her touch brought me back to the present, and not in the God-forsaken village. The screams, pleas of mercy, hopelessness filled me.

"Edward, where is he?" Peter asked.

"A small village in Mexico, it seems to be around the early 1900s."

"Yacoche," I grounded out.

"Maria had commanded that Jasper lead a rebellion against a small coven there. A coven made of newborns. They were running rampant and Jasper was sent to stop them and to expand the feeding ground," Edward sighed. "A child is screaming, begging for Jasper to stop. Newborns had just drained her entire family."

"I'm sorry sweet Celia," I closed my eyes, surrendering to the pain.

"I remember this. It was in 1919, one of my first missions with Jasper. Maria wanted to expand her hunting grounds to the Yucatan. Celia's parents were the among first killed. She ran to Jasper, begging for help. Jasper was taken with Celia. She didn't fear him for some reason."

"He ran with her," Edward said. "Away from the village to keep her safe from Maria."

I nodded. "I needed to save her."

"And you did," Peter told me. "You found her a home."

"Maria turned her later," Edward said quickly, trying to spare the family of the gruesome details. It was gruesome. Maria had found out about Celia years later and turned her in front of me for my disobedience. She had become a plaything for the soldiers and had taken her own life, walking into the pyre.

"She had him punished for his disobedience right after," Charlotte whispered.

I felt two arms encase me, and I instinctually wrapped my arms back around her. _Bella._ Her hair and skin was still wet from her shower, her natural, clean scent surrounding me. I could smell the strawberries and raspberries, mixed with salt from her tears.

"Don't cry for me Bella, I don't deserve your tears . . ."

"Don't tell me what you deserve. Let me be the judge of that." She wrapped her arms around me tighter, whispering reassurances as her touch started driving back the emotions.

"You don't know about my past," I whispered. I didn't want to tell her of all the horrendous things I had done. I was, in the truest sense of the word, a monster.

"I lived a life without regret, without morals, without really feeling, and in a deep depression first seventy years of my immortal existence. I was created to destroy. It was all I knew, I didn't know that there was a better way," I told her. "I had a different upbringing than my adopted siblings."

The rest of the family left and I scooped Bella into my arms as I walked out of her room into mine.

I sensed her awe and wonder as she looked around my room for the first time. The room was decorated in rich, dark colors, with dark wood furniture and books lining the walls. There was a Bonnie Blue flag displayed above the desk. We sat quietly on the bed for a couple of minutes. She sat Indian style in front of me, rubbing circles on the back on my hand.

"No matter what you did, I will never judge you."

I could feel the conviction in her words. I didn't want to lose her.

"You won't," Edward called from the kitchen.

"I created in 1863 by an immortal named Maria," I started. I told her about seeing the three women, thinking they were stragglers after the evacuation of Galveston. She held me as I told her about being Maria puppet and being "rewarded" for my actions with either sex with her or the humans that we were going to slaughter.

I showed her the scars that peppered my body. I was prepared for the reaction of disgust, but Bella never did anything that you would expect from her. She traced my prominent scars softly. I waited for her to call me monster . . . Maligno.

"You have a beautiful soul Jasper Whitlock." She wrapped her free hand in my hair. "Your past doesn't matter. You fought against everything you were taught during your first years of existence to develop morals, to find who you truly are. You are not the evil one."

Bella wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my chest, where my dead heart laid. I placed my hand in her hair, closing my eyes, thanking God for sending her back into our lives.

"Jasper, I will do whatever I can to help you. I will spend the rest of my life holding your hand if I have to. You are not a monster, not the Maligno."

I was getting ready to respond when her cell rang.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I sighed with frustration as I grabbed my cell phone. Dad. I knew he was going to be pissed, but I was an adult and able to lead my own life.

"Isabella Marie Swan . . ."

"Hi to you too Dad," I replied cheekily.

"Where are you now?"

I sighed. Carlisle and I had worked out a cover story on the way out here. "I got accepted to the University of New England, and had to make a decision rather quickly as classes here already started. I needed a change Dad, and I've always wanted to see the east coast."

It wasn't a complete lie. Carlisle had pulled some strings and did get me admitted to several online courses so I could keep up my degree. I did have one seated class though Monday nights with Emmett. It was a necessary course for freshmen, and I didn't want to leave Jasper, but it had to be done.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I mean, a little heads up would have been nice."

"I was wait-listed, and didn't really think anything of it until I got a call yesterday that a spot in their history program opened up."

"Does Amanda know about this?"

"Yeah," I replied. "I already paid for my rent in full for the next several months, so it gives her time to find another roommate. Look Dad, this is important for me."

I heard Charlie sigh. This was going to be really hard on him, and I knew that. But something told me that Jasper needed me more right now. None of this made sense, but for some reason, I was the one who would be able to help him.

I felt Jasper's hand tighten around my waist in a show of support. I needed his strength right now. "I love you Dad, and I promise, I will keep in touch, but I need this."

"I can tell that your mind is made up Kiddo, I just wish I had more time with you . . ."

"Dad, this isn't forever, it's just for the next couple of years," I lied. I didn't know how long it would be, and something told me that this would most likely change my life forever.

"I'll save up for a plane ticket to come see you sometime soon Bells, okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, I would love that. I'll call you in a little bit, and eat right for me, okay?"

"Steak and cobbler all the way."

"Try to throw a salad in there every so often, will you?"

"Only for you."

With that, he hung up the phone. We both knew the time would come where I would move on from Forks, we just hadn't expected for it to come some soon.

Jasper sighed, looking down at me with a self-deprecating look on your face.

"I know what you are feeling, and you need to stop Jasper. A long time ago, you told me I was worth it, and I'm telling you now, that you are worth it too. I choose to get on that plane with Emmett and Carlisle and I would do it again." I reached out and smoothed the wrinkle between his brow.

He shook his head with disbelief. One day, he would see himself for who he truly was.

"Are you hungry? Esme is downstairs cooking enough for an Army. You might have to go down there and help reign her in. It's been a little bit, and she really doesn't know how to cook for just one person."

"I heard that Jasper Whitlock Cullen, now get down here. Your brother just brought you some elk and Bella, I made you a tomato and mozzarella Panini."

"Moms, you can't live with them." I shrugged nonchalantly, standing up quickly, clasping our hands together. Eating was difficult, but we were learning quickly how to do things in tandem.

Jasper looked over at me and gave me an easy smile. I squeezed his hand, giving him a show of reassurance. I was doing the right thing. He was worth it.

* * *

I sat on the couch, working on my history assignment. It was a family tree, and we were supposed to trace back at least five generations. I sighed, running my free hand through my hair.

"See, I told you this would be impossible, there is no way you can do your homework while holding my hand," Jasper protested, trying to let go of my hand.

I held tight, situating myself on his lap instead. "It wasn't because of that, it was because of my family tree. I have to be able to trace back five generations, that's at least a hundred years. My mom was adopted and her parents were killed when she was five. My dad, well I can go as far as my great-grandmother."

"Well, then let's start there. What was her name?"

"Rachel Spinnaker. Her maiden name was Williams . . ."

Peter came into the room. "Where was she born?"

"California," I responded. "A little town near Sacramento. Grannie Rachel lived with dad, right up until she diet in 1987. She's buried in Forks. Dad says I look like her. I know her mother's name, it was Natalie. She said that her father died in WWI."

Peter looked at me.

"Rachel Williams is my daughter . . ." he trailed off. "Her parents were Natalie and Howard Williams, but her biological father was Peter Granger.

"I died on my way back to them. There was an awful bus accident on our way back up to Sacramento from San Diego. Jasper found me dying on the side of the road, and he changed me. It took me years to remember Natalie. When I finally found her, she had remarried and our daughter was being raised by a good man."

"Well, hell, I'm related to you?"

"Seems to be," Peter said sitting next to us.

Carlisle came in, smiling, obviously overhearing the entire conversation. "Peter is Bella's great-great grandfather. Feeling old now, aren't you?"

"Shut it Grandpa," Peter grumbled.

"I think it's wonderful that you found your bloodline Peter," Esme piped up.

I looked at Jasper and started to snicker. "If you sired Peter, than that makes you my great-great-great-grandfather. Man, you are an old mo-fo."

Peter started laughing and Jasper growled at him. I rolled my eyes and continued working on my project. I needed to get it to campus tonight, something I wasn't looking forward to doing.

* * *

"Come on Bella, we have to get going," Emmett told me for the third time.

"No," I said stubbornly, "I don't understand I have to go to Freshmen 101, technically I'm not a freshmen . . ."

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, we took you from your home, your classes, you need to socialize with people other than vampires. You need to see that Jasper can handle some of this without you. There will be a time where he is going to have too. You need to continue one with some of those dreams."

"I agree Sweetheart," Jasper told me, squeezing my hand. "It will be good to get out of the house with Emmett and Peter. You need to have a life as well."

We had settled into a comfortable routine the past week, and now I had to come out of my bubble. _Our bubble_. Jasper and I lived comfortably; I had showers timed to fifteen minutes and spent most of my day wrapped up in him. Then after eating breakfast, we would settle down in the library, me working on my course work, and Jasper would hold me, helping me with the history papers. Sometimes he would read his own books, but we were comfortable, and getting to know more about each other. It was a shame that we hadn't gotten a chance to know each other better when we were in Forks, he could have easily been one of my best friends.

Being around Alice and Edward, it was weird for me, but they seemed happy, and always were respectful of our feelings. They didn't flaunt their relationship around us, but I could tell that they completed each other in a way that Edward and I never did.

I brushed the blond curls out of his eyes, and wrapped my arms around him.

"But the pain, Jas," I whispered.

"I'll get through it knowing that you will be back in three hours. I promise. I'm a warrior. It will work out."

I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. I reluctantly ran out the door, not wanting to see Jasper fall in pain again.

Emmet snickered as he climbed into the car. "What is the big one all giddy about?"

I shrugged my shoulders, pulling out my Ipod.

"Ickle Bella has a crush on Jasper," Emmett said, making a kissing noise.

"What?" Peter said, putting in his contacts.

"I kissed him on the cheek, not that big of a deal . . ." I trailed off, staring back at the house.

"Kinda is, little sis. Jasper rarely lets anyone touch him. When he first came to the coven, he almost hurt Esme. He gained control of it now, but he still has some problems with it," Emmett said, driving like a bat out of hell.

"His sire really fucked him up," Peter said knowingly.

* * *

Several hours later, I walked into the house looking for Jasper. The class was a complete waste of the time. The class was about freshmen orientation to the university, library skills, and junk like that. Emmett and Peter said it was a requirement for all freshmen, but still a complete waste of time. The whole class, all I could do was sit and think of Jasper, hoping that he was okay, that he would be relatively fine when I got home.

"Where are they Emmett?"

He sighed. "They are down in the basement."

I took off, trying to find them. "Bells, wait!"

I took the stairs two at a time, and found Jasper chained up against the wall. "How . . . why?" I stuttered out. Jasper snapped his eyes toward me, eyes completely black. I walked toward him placed my hand on his outstretched arm.

"Bella." Jasper breathed out my name and I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. "I'm alright now. It was a particularly bad spell. Nothing to worry about."

"Why the hell did I listen to you?" I screamed at Carlisle. "Why did you guys chain him up and how?"

"Molybdenum," Carlisle explained, sorrow etched on his face. "It's the only metal that we can't disseminate. We had to chain him up because he was causing himself bodily harm. I didn't want him hurting himself. He was begging for us to throw him into a pyre."

"You said you could handle this, that you would be okay. This isn't okay, it's not okay . . ."

Jasper tightened his hold around me. "We expect too much from you. You are human and have to go about life. It's not your job to take care of me. I'm not worth all this trouble. Just send me to Volterra. Aro can have his wish and destroy me."

I smacked him, hard - hurting myself more than him. "You are worth it damn it. You are."

"I would have never given you the Cullen crest if I didn't see a good man in you," Carlisle told him, clapping his son on the shoulder. "You wear it proudly, and don't forget how far you came. We all have something in our past that we are ashamed of, including me. Yes, you have struggled the most, but you have gained the most. I'm proud of you and I will not stand by and let my son destroy himself."

"I won't let my brother hurt himself," Edward chimed in. "Bella is right, you are worth it. We will figure something out. Tomorrow Alice and I are going to head down to New Orleans. You said that this is where it all started."

Alice reached out and grabbed Edward's arm. He focused on the vision, and started sketching out the face that Alice and shown him.

"Who is this?" Edward asked, showing Jasper a picture. Edward had drawn a woman with dreadlocks, with a round face and olive skin.

Jasper cringed, seeing the picture. "Malia." He took a deep breath and I squeezed his hand. "I was out hunting in the bayou when I saw her. The next thing I knew, she was in front of me, muttering in some language I didn't understand. She said that I needed to be punished for my crimes. The next thing I knew, I was wandering around the swamp, feeding off of alligators and opossums. Then Carlisle and Esme found me."

"That's all?" Alice asked.

"That's all I remember Ali."

"It's okay," I said, caressing his cheek. It was getting easier and easier being around Jasper. He really had a good soul, and I wished that he could see it himself. "It's obvious that something happened. Maybe she put a spell on you?"

"Witchcraft, really?" Rosalie scoffed. "What are the odds?"

"Said the vampire who helped make treaties with werewolves," I scoffed right back. "Look, all I'm saying is in my vast 19 years of living that things aren't always what they seem. If anything, you guys taught me that. All I'm saying is that if she did place a spell on him, then maybe she can lift it."

"And I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss her Rose," Carlisle said quietly. "In my years at Volterra, there were whispers of bokors and priestess involved in Voodoo. We were sent to investigate, but never found anything."

"Bokor?" Emmett asked.

"A person who performs the black magic rituals," I explained.

Edward shot me a look.

"I took a mythology class last semester. The shit they had on you guys, completely wrong. Garlic, wood stake to the heart, classic Hollywood," I laughed and Jasper chuckled; it was a welcomed sound in comparison to what I saw today. I looked in his eyes and saw that he really needed to hunt/drink, whatever the case may be. "Come on, eat with me. My two vampire classmates forgot that I eat."

He switched hands with me and led me up the stairs where Esme was. "My son," she breathed, running over to him.

"It's alright Ma, I'm sorry . . ." Jasper choked out. "I'm sorry that you have to feel this way."

"My sweet boy. I know that Carlisle and I really aren't your parents, and well, you are older than me, but I am your mother. When any of you hurt, I hurt, get used to it. Now, I warmed up some tomato soup and made a grilled cheese for Bella, and would you like bear, elk, or deer. Maybe I can get Carlisle to run out and get you something different . . ."

"Bear is fine," Jasper said, pulling me into his lap at the breakfast nook. He took a deep breath.

"Smelling me?" I asked as I took a bite of my grilled cheese - it was completely off the chain, FYI.

"You smell like strawberries and raspberries, with a hint of vanilla. Good enough to eat, I mean the metaphorically of course," he joked with me.

"You smell like pine and the salt air," I told him.

"You shouldn't be able to pick out my scent," Jasper replied, taking a pull of his blood.

"Yeah, well I have never been normal."

"Thank God for that," Jasper whispered into my hair. He placed a soft kiss on my head. "I never thanked you for wanting to save me."

"And you never have to."

* * *

We finished up dinner and found the rest of the family sitting in the loft. Alice was looking at me, in astonishment.

"Were you really drunk, singing karaoke, jumping up and down on the stage without breaking a limb?" Alice asked. Edward was snickering, obviously remembering my less than graceful moments in Forks.

"I have it on my Iphone! I'll hook it up to the television so we can watch it . . ." Emmett jumped up and did it in a blink of the eye.

"Hey, I think I did pretty good . . ."

Emmett hit play, and I watched as I belted out Bon Jovi.

"Encore!" Emmett screamed.

I shook my head as Jasper chuckled, as he grabbed his guitar, I took it from him, and perched in his lap.

I started tuning it, as Edward and Emmett just stood there. "A lot happened in a year. Amanda convinced me that taking a guitar class would be a good idea to pick up guys. I learned a little bit."

I started playing some opening chords, and Jasper started singing.

His voice was rich and raspy, easy to sing with.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin all my love  
Along the wire_I joined in, and he faded out, as he wrapped his arms around me as I continued strumming.

_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
Its been you and me  
And lovin a vampire man  
Aint always what it's supposed to be_

Edward chuckled at the change of lyrics, and nodded at me. Jasper, just tightened his hold, and took over singing again.

_Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours...faithfully_

Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you

I continued singing with him in harmony, strumming the song out."Interesting choice of song Bella," Jasper told me.

And being apart ain't easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
Im forever yours...faithfully

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's the only song I know off the top of my head."

"I never knew you could sing," Rosalie said. "It was actually really good."

"Thanks, I guess." I gave the guitar to Jasper, and wound my arms around him, shifting our position. "I really only sing in the shower, and I can hold my own with at a bar."

He started strumming some songs, singing some, letting Edward sing some. Rosalie and I talked for a little bit, listening to her siblings play around. They had an infinite amount of time on their hands, and would get bored. This was one of their ways of filling up time.

I continued listening as Jasper passed the guitar to Edward and started playing _Your Body is Wonderland. _Jasper pulled me up and started dancing with me.

It seemed so normal, so human, for a couple of minutes. Carlisle and Esme were swaying softly, Rose and Emmett were dancing with us, and Alice was wrapped around Edward as he played for us. Eleazar, Carmen, Peter and Char were singing along while sitting on the couch. Peter was off tune, and extremely loud, and Charlotte hit him with a pillow.

After several go around, I started getting tired, and Emmett suggested a movie, so we called it a night and popped in a movie. I should have known it wasn't going to stay normal for too much longer.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, cradled in Jasper's arms. I had fallen asleep while watching _Interview with a Vampire_, and he had brought me upstairs to his room to rest. I have to admit, his room was more comfortable than mine, and his bed was a hell of a lot more comfortable for some reason.

"I know you are awake," he said, threading his fingers through my hair.

"I know that you know, but I didn't feel like waking up yet. Hold me for a couple more minutes?" I asked, snuggling into his granite chest.

"Anything for you. If anything good came out of this at all, I got to know you," he kissed my forehead.

The little kisses and caresses were happening more with each passing day. I suppose it was normal, considering we had to be in constant contact with each other.

"Do you know that I read that the average person needs to be touched to survive?" I asked.

"I heard that somewhere," Jasper replied, his southern twang still husky from disuse. _Or maybe it was always husky sounding._

"I think we are filling up enough for a lifetime," I told him. "It's a good thing that you live for an eternity."

He chuckled. "Oh the things you think of."

I smiled into his chest. "Why don't we stay in bed all day. I finished up all my class work, and we had a hell of a day yesterday. I think I'm gonna hate Mondays for awhile."

"Sorry you had to see me like that." His voice sounded sad. "I'm sure it won't happen again. That was the worst it has ever been . . ."

"Malia is coming!" Alice screeched, running into the rooom.

Jasper bolted upright, and I feel to the ground, quickly grabbing his hand to keep the emotions in check for him. "Shit, sorry Bells."

"It's fine. How much time do we have Alice . . ."

"I don't know, she is screwing with my visions. All we can do is sit and wait," Alice supplied. Her eyes glossed over and I knew that she was looking into the future trying to find solutions for everything. I hoped to God that she could find something, and soon.

* * *

**AN: A lot happened in this chapter, I know, but I wanted Jasper and Bella to have some fluffy moments now before shit hit the fan . . . **

**As always let me know what you think. I had rewritten this champter several times, and am not still fond of the outcome. **

**Reviews rock my socks, and I'm more inspired on this story right now than the others, but I have not forgotten about the other stories either.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**JPOV:**

We needed to come up with a battle plan and fast. Alice said Malia was on her way, and we didn't know how to face her. In all my combat experience I had never felt so unprepared before. This was new territory for any of us, and I didn't like it.

There was no way that I would allow the family to face Malia because of me. It was bad enough that I had to deal with a haywire power, but could Alice or Edward deal with it? They were my family, and I needed to protect them.

I shifted Bella in my arms, and held her against my chest. I think it was more for my comfort than hers. She just sighed, and wrapped her arms around me. She was trying to keep me safe from the demons inside me, and I needed to keep her safe from the demon that was hunting me.

_I needed to do something._

I made up my mind, I needed to leave the family. I could face Malia alone if I needed to. It would be easy. All I would have to do is slip out while Bella was at school with Emmett and Peter. Peter would make sure that Bella was safe. Since they had found out they were related, they seemed to take to each other like peas and carrots - or whatever that meant.

I never understood food analogies. But I digress.

With Carmen, Eleazar, and Rose being away on some secret trip, it would be fairly easy to sneak out. I would only have to get past Alice, and as long as I didn't make any decisions and kept making last minute moves, I wouldn't place anyone of my family in danger.

"Jasper, what are you thinking," Bella asked biting her lip. She was straddling my legs, and rubbing circles on the back of my hand. It was a nice soothing motion.

"Don't you fucking even think about it," Edward yelled from somewhere in the house. I had forgotten to block my thoughts from him. _Fuck._

"What is he talking about Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. They didn't need to know about the thoughts I was having.

"Jasper," Bella warned quietly in my arms, calling me out on my bullshit.

"Why don't we all congregate in the living room," Carlisle suggested, walking by the bedroom door. "We need to talk about the newest developments. Esme made Bella some coffee."

Alice skipped out after Carlisle leaving Bella and me alone for a couple of minutes.

"Are you sore? I'm sorry for knocking you on the ground." It was an accident, and I felt really bad about that.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine, probably will have a little bruise on my back, but what else is new." She rubbed her back with her free hand. Sure enough, there was a small bruise on the small of her back from where she had collided with the bedpost. It was a 1 in 10 money shot, and of course, she nailed it.

I placed my cold hand under her camisole and soothed the spot. "That feels good," she murmured, burrowing her head into my neck.

"Jasper, when you get done feeling up my granddaughter, your presence is requested," Peter yelled.

_God, I hated that man sometimes._

Bella groaned. "Stupid, overbearing old fogy."

"I heard that," Peter screamed.

"Good!"

I snickered, feeling Bella's slight embarrassment mixed with annoyance at her newly discovered "grandfather." I tucked an errant hair behind her ear, and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on Darlin, let's go talk battle plans."

We walked into the dining room hand in hand. Esme was glaring at me, Edward no doubt had told Esme of my plan to protect the family. It was an errant thought, and something I was still going to consider if it got out of hand.

Malia wanted me, not them. It was my crimes, not theirs.

"If I have to chain you up in the basement to keep you here, so God help me Jasper Whitlock Cullen, I will!" Esme screeched. "We are a family, and we will fight together as a family."

_Shit, she used the whole name . . ._

"Mom, please," I pleaded. She faltered underneath the term of endearment I used for her. I felt that she and Carlisle were essentially my parents in this life. They were the guidance that we all needed, sounding boards, if you will. "I don't know what else we can do. If Malia gets a hold of Edward or Alice, their powers could go haywire too. I don't know what she could do to you."

"We will protect each other Son," Carlisle said diplomatically. "You won't run off."

I could feel the anger radiating off of Bella, and pulled her into my lap. "Don't you dare Jasper. We will talk later. Right now, we need to figure out what we are going to do about this bitch." I heard Peter snickering at me, and Bella shot him a glare. "Don't forget I heard your earlier attempt at embarrassing me Grandpa . . . I will deal with you later. Maybe switch your A-B positive for some nice badger blood . . ."

Edward chuckled, laughing at the antics of his ex. She glared right back at him.

"What!"

"Nothing," he held up his hands in self defense. "You are really something, going up against vampires and now voodoo bokors. I wouldn't want you as an enemy."

He was surprised at the changes in her personality. She truly was no longer the girl that he had dated years ago.

"What exactly did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked, bringing us back to the task at hand. Sometimes, our family meetings didn't exactly go the way we planned and we were easily sidetracked. Carlisle always had to coral us.

_Vampires with ADD._

"I saw Malia coming for Jasper. She's pissed. She's coming alone. I don't see a struggle, but the vision is real foggy."

"She hasn't made a concrete decision regarding time frame, but she is coming," Edward told us, pulling Alice to his side in a show of support for his mate. He kissed her forehead, and whispered words of reassurances in her ear. I knew how hard it was for Alice sometimes. The family depended on her visions during times of crisis to help us with decisions.

Her visions were both a blessing and a curse. This is why I had to protect her from Malia. Alice would be forever lost in visions and Edward would lose another person he loved. I had to protect them.

"This doesn't fall solely on you," Edward said addressing me. He was feeling protective over Alice and Bella. I understood completely.

"I know, but it would be easier to keep her away from us. Just let me go to her, I'm the one she is after. I will do what she wants to keep her away."

"No!" Bella screeched. "No, I won't let you."

The rest of the family nodded, agreeing with her.

"Fine, if you won't let me keep her away, what do you suggest we do? She is a pretty powerful being. She crossed the bayou in a second flat, and somehow kept me immobile. She brought me to my knees without ever laying a hand on me," I told them. I never spoke of what happened in the bayou, because I really didn't know what happened.

I took an unnecessary breath and tried to shrug out of Bella's embrace. Instead she just held tighter. Her small hand rubbed soothing circles at the nape of my neck.

"It's alright Jasper," she whispered.

"No, it's not. Our family is in jeopardy because she felt the need to unleash Pandora's box on me. She wanted me to feel the pain that I subjected on her village in the 1800s. I was following Maria's orders to expand the hunting grounds. There was a village on the borders of Louisiana and Texas that she wanted. It was a bloody massacre, and I led it.

"I can still hear their screams, remember the faces of the humans and immortals that I turned to ash. I told her that I had changed, that I was no longer the evil one, Maligno . . ."

"But she didn't believe you," Carlisle surmised.

I nodded. "I tried to fight it Carlisle . . ."

"I know," he said. "Jasper, you aren't that man. We know who you really are." Carlisle placed a hand on my chest, wear my heart would have been. "You know what is in there. Now we have to figure out how to keep her from harming us."

**BPOV**

I listened as they talked strategy on trying to stop Malia. But, everything they came up with, still yielded nothing. Truth be told, they were spinning circles. No strategies could be figured out because they didn't know exactly how to fight her.

I could feel the frustration rolling off of Jasper in waves.

It was something that bothered Peter and Jasper. They were both skilled fighters in both their human and vampire lives. They had encountered vampires, werewolves, and humans, but couldn't figure how to scare a bokor.

"This is bullshit," Peter yelled, staring at the computer. His research must have yielded no results. "Nothing, there is absolutely nothing, on how to fight dark magic."

"Why don't we all take a break? It's lunch time, and I'm sure we all could use a little bit of sustenance," I suggested. Jasper's skin tone had improved since I first arrived, but he still needed to feed more to bring back a healthier shade of pale. I brushed his curls out of his face, and he sighed.

"I can't figure out how to keep you safe," he admitted.

"I'm pretty sure I can keep myself safe," I told him confidently. "Did you know that I tried to pepper spray James in his eyes?"

Peter let out a deep belly laugh. "My granddaughter kicks some major ass . . ."

Edward just shook his head, trying not to relive that night. My point was though, if I can survive a vampire bite, then a little bit of black magic shouldn't be that big of a deal, right?

We settled at the breakfast bar, where Esme was presenting Jasper with a cup of warm blood. I think she said it was cougar, which made Jasper smile a bit. He had said that carnivores tasted better, and thanked Esme for getting it for him.

I watched as he took a pull of the blood. His Adam's apple bobbing as he drank greedily.

"What do you do when I sleep?" I asked as I sipped on my soup.

"I listen to you talk. Last night it was about unicorns and daisies. Now I know why Edward was so entertained by watching you sleep."

I smacked him lightly on the shoulder, knowing that he probably didn't even feel it. He faked being hurt though. "Ma, she hit me."

Esme smiled and shook her head. "Then don't antagonize her Jasper." Esme kissed her son on the cheek. "Why don't you two get out for a little bit? It has been awhile since both of you have been able to enjoy a nice walk. I think Bella's winter clothes arrived that I ordered for her the other night. Might as well get outside before it gets too cold to enjoy it. Maybe Jasper, you could take her up to the cliffs."

I looked over at him and smiled. "That sounds good. A little fresh air never bothered me. I do need to freshen up a bit." I was still wearing my pajamas and had my hair loosely pulled back. "Are you going to be okay for a little bit?"

Jasper shot me a look of annoyance. I knew theoretically that he would be okay, but I knew that the episodes were not fun for him. He tried to explain it as feeling like all hope was gone. Edward told me that he felt it once when Jasper was accidentally projecting, and that it brought the entire house to their knees.

My poor Jasper. I cupped his cheek, and he leaned into the gesture.

"I'll hurry."

"Take your time," his amber eyes bore into mine. "Please don't rush on my account Bella, you deserved to take a nice, unhurried shower. I will be fine."

I reluctantly untangled myself from his embrace and made my way up the stairs. I was in the shower when I heard him let out a strangled cry. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall for him.

_He didn't deserve this. If I ever get my hands on that bitch, I will kill her myself._

**JPOV**

When I heard the water running, I let out a whimper of pain. It was getting harder and harder to fight it off. I felt Esme by my side immediately. She called for Emmett and Edward to help me on to the couch.

"Make it stop!"

I felt myself rocking back in forth in a vain attempt at soothing myself. I knew it wasn't going to work, but still, my body needed something.

I fought harder, pulling out of the stupor for a moment. Peter was standing there, holding a cup of blood for me. Each episode took a toll on my body. It was the equivalent of sheer and total exhaustion. If I could, I would have slept.

"Thanks Pete."

"You know, Bella is a smart girl. She is going to find out that these episodes are getting worse for you," he pointed out.

_Fucker._

"It's a little intense," I agreed, "But nothing that I can't handle. She doesn't need to know. She doesn't need to feel that she can't have a couple of minutes of privacy. She needs to go to school and pursue the life she wanted before we dragged her back into this craziness."

"I think my granddaughter is more head strong, and will kick your ass for making decisions for her," Peter said.

I was getting ready to argue, when I got hit with another round of suffering and distress. I inflicted this on my victims, I could feel everything when I ended their lives.

I grabbed my hair, pulling at it, trying to get the screams out of my head. I felt her, before I realized she was back. She grabbed my hands out of my hair, and stopped the abuse I was inflicting on myself.

"You didn't tell me it was this bad again," she accused. "Jasper . . ."

"It's alright. You aren't responsible for making sure that the demons stay way."

"No, it's not alright," she wrapped her arms around me. "As long as I can stop you from feeling pain, I will."

"Sweetheart, I know that you wish that you could stop all this from happening, but you aren't responsible for my wellbeing. I'm afraid that we placed too much on your shoulders."

"I can handle this . . ." Bella trailed off. "Let's go on the walk Jasper."

She stood, pulling me up to my feet. She smelled fresh, like freesias and vanilla, and it was always stronger after showers. Her scent though didn't bring the customary burn though, it brought comfort to me. She had pulled on a cream colored beanie and was wearing a black cardigan over a cream colored camisole. She was wearing a pair of Rock and Republic jeans with black Uggs.

Living with Alice for years, well, I knew fashion.

"You look nice," I told her. I twirled her, making sure she stayed upright.

"Thanks, Esme has good taste. You aren't looking too bad yourself Cowboy," she complimented. I was wearing a simple long sleeve black t-shirt with a pair of ripped up Levis. I was wearing a pair of Nikes for the hike, but truth be told I loved wearing my cowboy boots.

Bella looped her hand into mine, the differences in our skin temperature apparent, but she never flinched.

We made our way to the backyard, crossing through Esme's gardens and to the tree line. Edward told me that hiking with Bella was an experience, and to make sure to keep her upright. Apparently he tried once, and ended up having to keep her upright about 100 times. Bella wasn't exactly known for her grace.

She griped my hand tighter. "Are there wild animals there?"

I held back a chuckle. She was getting ready to venture into the forest with the world's fiercest predator, but yet was worried about a little black bear here and there?

"You lived in Forks, where we were surrounded by forests and wildlife . . ."

"I know, but the last time I set foot in a forest for a walk, I got lost, and one of the wolves rescued me. Let's just say, after listening to the sounds of wildlife all around me for ten hours, that I started to become petrified of what was around me."

"He left you in the forest?" I asked, taking the first step into the foliage.

"Well, yeah, but I could see the house. But, I ended up wandering in, trying to find him. It was silly and dangerous, I get that now." She sighed. "I don't blame him anymore."

"I know you don't, but I can also say that you aren't the same girl that we knew in Forks. You are different, more self-assured. It's a good thing," I told her.

"How about you take me on a run?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Really?" It had been awhile since I had been running. Ever since this curse started, I wasn't able to go running because of the stifling emotions.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at me. Without hesitation, I scooped her up in my arms, carrying her bridal style through the woods. It felt so good, having the wind at my back and being allowed to be the the powerful creature that I became. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

After a couple of minutes and a couple of miles, I came to a spot I found when we first came to Maine. There was a hot spring nestled in the rock formations along the cliffs. The steam was rising up, and I figured it would be a good place for her to warm up after the run we just had.

She grabbed my hand, and brought me over to the water. "It's so warm here." She took off her beanie and handed it to me. I tucked it in my sweatshirt pocket.

"I figured you might want to warm up after the run. I didn't realize how much I missed be able to do that," I told her.

"Yeah, well I figured it must be hard on you, having to depend on anyone," Bella said. "From what I have been able to figure out about you, is that you are fiercely independent and strong. This situation has to be killing you . . ."

"More than you know." I sighed, running my free hand through my hair. "I can't do anything without a crippling blow. I know that I was awful during my first seventy years of this life, but I'm trying to atone for my sins."

"Hey, you don't have to defend yourself to me," she whispered. "You didn't know that there was another way, and when you found another way, you did it."

"Thanks." I could feel that she meant everything that she said. She really did get it. I had found out so much about her over the past two weeks. We were constantly together all the time, for obvious reasons, and talked about almost everything we could think about. Bella had a keen mind on her and a sharp wit about her.

"I realize that I barely know you," Bella said.

"Well Alice and Edward only did what they thought was best for us. I mean, look at what happened during your birthday party . . . I can't believe I lost control like that."

"How is your control now? We have been in constant contact with each other for several days now, and not once have you tried to take a taste . . ."

"You are tempting, don't get me wrong, but I don't feel any bloodlust for you. I feel an intense desire to protect you, to keep you from harm."

"As I do you," she replied. "Tell me about your human life. You have told me about your vampire life, but what do you remember of your human life?"

"Not much," I told her. It was true. I knew my last name, only because I had told Maria it before she bit me. "I grew up in Texas . . . a couple towns from Galveston. My father was a wealthy man who adored my mother. I grew up in the lap of luxury, much like Edward did. There was nothing that my siblings and I wanted."

"I never figured that," Bella said. "I always had you pegged for a cowboy . . ."

"That's not too far off from the truth. We were cattle ranchers and horse traders. Dad also had a lot of money tied up in the railroads." I never really told anyone of my upbringing, because I didn't really remember any of it. "Carlisle helped me reclaim some of my assets, and I actually own the old home. I haven't been there in years, but Charlotte and Peter use it frequently."

"What does it look like?"

"It's actually quite ostentatious for my taste."

"It's been my experience with the Cullens that nothing you do is ever small . . ." she suppressed a laughed. Quite frankly, she was right, we never did anything small.

"Anyway, it's a grand white house, with double porches and columns. I think there is about 10,000 square feet in that monstrosity. I remember Hattie complaining about having to clean it," I smiled, remembering one of the servants. For some reason, she was clear in my mind. "My favorite area was the rotunda. My mother would read to me for hours in there."

"So what were you like?"

"Honestly, I don't remember. I like to think that I was raised as a good southern gentleman, but for some reason, I don't think that was quite the case . . .

"I remember facts more than I remember me. Like I know that I had a little sister, fifteen years younger than me, her name was Katie. I had a brother named Caleb, he was older than me. Father wasn't around much. But I don't remember much about me. I remember having a girlfriend for a little while, but don't remember much about her. This is normal for a lot of vampires. Our human memories fade over time.

"The change with Maria was traumatic. She left me on the side of the riverbank, and came back right as I woke up to this life," I told her.

"Why did you join the army?" She asked.

"My brother had joined the cause, and I wanted to be just like him. I lied about my age and became one the youngest major in the Texas cavalry," I said smiling. "I honestly wished I remembered more, but I just don't. There are days where I remember brushing my younger sister's hair and reading to her at night, but I don't know if those are memories, or things I wished I would have done. All my human memories really did fade away during the burn."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," she said, when she heard the somber tone of my voice.

"No, don't be. You couldn't have known . . ." I trailed off, sensing her discomfort. "I have plenty of wonderful memories with Alice and the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme really did save my life, and I brought this on them. What happens if Malia hurts them?"

"She won't," Bella said confidently. "Alice will see something, or we will come up with a plan to life the curse."

I wish that I had her confidence. No, we weren't having any of that. This was supposed to be a good, relaxing time. I tried to shake the feelings of dread from me. With Bella holding me, these feelings weren't supposed to be bad.

I pulled her so she was straddling my lap, needing to have more of her on me. She tried hid behind a veil of hair, but I wasn't going to allow that. I brought her chin up, so her eyes met mine.

"Bella . . ."

I leaned in a fraction on an inch, feeling a pull towards here. A couple more inches and I would be able to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. I could see her chest heaving in anticipation when my phone started ringing.

I closed my eyes in frustration and grabbed the phone from my pocket.

"What!" I barked, not even bothering to see who called.

"Jazz, calm down. You need to get back here. Rose, Eleazar, and Carmen are back. They think they may have found a way for the curse to be lifted."

**AN: Yep, we are getting there. I debated back and forth on having them kiss, but it doesn't seem right, at least at this point. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and readers for the support on this story. I do read every single one of them.**

**Reviews rock my socks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

**JPOV:**

I didn't know what to expect as I ran back to the house with Bella. All I knew was that Rosalie and the Denalis may have come up with a way to life my curse, and I was excited. Maybe, just maybe, life could get back to normal, or as normal as it was. I inhaled deeply, smelling Bella's unique scent swirling around me as we passed the familiar pine and oak trees.

I would miss having to be with her twenty-four seven. If anything good came from my walk through hell, it would be seeing Isabella again, and seeing what a wonderful woman she had become.

We ran through to the edge of the property, and I slowed to a human jog, just in case the mailman or grocer was by. I didn't want to have to explain why I could run at the speed of wind to a mortal.

I could hear the worried voices of Esme and Carlisle.

I could hear Eleazar and Carmen trying to explain the concepts of space and time to them.

_What the hell was the plan?_

I felt Bella's breathing hitch behind me. She must have sensed the shift in my mood. I slowed to a jog and then stopped, setting Bella down. _There was no way I was going to let her do this!_

"Jasper, no matter what they found out, we will get through this, okay?" Bella whispered, squeezing my hand. I kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent deeply, wishing, just wishing that we were back at the hot springs.

"We know you are back," Edward said quickly, low enough that Bella wouldn't be able to hear.

I sighed, letting Bella lead us back to the family. We entered the dining room, and déjà vu hit me. The last time we were all gathered like this, we were sitting around discussing my near slip-up. Today, we were gathering to discuss this curse. _Maybe I wasn't worth it. I bring this family only misery._

Esme looked up, and smiled at me. "Did you guys enjoy the cliffs?"

"Yeah," I answered softy. "It was nice to get out running."

"We will have to do it again," Bella interjected, smiling up at me. "Jasper is an excellent tour guide of the property, how far back does it go?" Bella was stalling, I could feel that she was just as nervous as I was about this.

_If only she knew._

"All the way past the Canadian border," Carlisle said. "I purchased the land before Edward was changed. Jasper built the house here in the 1970s, we recently updated the interior though. But we aren't gathered here to discuss the house and land . . ."

"We found a solution to Jasper's predicament," Eleazar announced diplomatically.

"I heard part of it, and it doesn't sound very feasible," I said. "I heard part of it as we were walking up, and I think you guys are insane. There is no way that it is possible? Is it?"

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" Bella asked impatiently. "It's not nice to leave the human out of conversations."

"They want you and Peter to travel back in time to stop me before I meet Malia," I explained. "But there is no way in hell that this can happen."

"In theory it would work," Bella pointed out. "But is time travel possible? And why does it have to be me to go back in time?"

Eleazar smiled. "Your blood, Dear. Since you are biologically related to Peter, and Peter is a vampire, you technically have vampire DNA running through you. It's probably why your shield is active, even though you are human."

Bella closed her eyes for a minute, trying to formulate her thoughts.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help him. So when do I do this thing?"

"No!" I all but shouted. Were they not listening to my wishes right now.

Bella placed her free hand on my cheek. "Let's just listen to everything that has to be done. What all does it entail?"

"I don't even want to entertain the notion . . ."

"Well I do," she said, cutting me off. "Let's hear it."

Esme shook her head, flashing a small smile at me. I could tell that she was just as worried about this plan as I was.

"Well, it isn't easy. We have to fashion a molybdenum knife to pierce Peter's skin and your skin. Then the blood will mix with some special herbs, that when put together with your blood and Peter's venom inside the chalice will allow for time travel. We just have to gather the roots and herbs," Rose stated. "And salt, but we can pick that up at the grocery."

"What chalice Rose, it's not like we have those readily available," Edward spoke up.

"We do. Carlisle has a chalice that was used by Saint Damien in the 1800s."

"I remember Father Damien, he was a wonderful man. I met him early in his priesthood. We had wonderful theological talks. He gave me his chalice when I came to America in 1855. It's at the house in North Dakota in the china hutch," Carlisle spoke quietly. "Damien would be pleased that he could help someone beyond the grave."

"We are sending Peter and Bella physically through space and time, have you guys not thought about the repercussions of such an act. What happens to their bodies? Do they get pulled apart and reassembled? What if something goes wrong?" I pointed out.

"I don't think it works like that," Peter said. "We will be inside a protective salt barrier. Everything inside that pentagram will be sent through space and time, including the air, chalice, and whatever belongings we have on us."

"How can you be so calm about this! Charlotte, tell him he can't do it . . ."

"No can do, Pops. When my mate makes up his mind to do something, he is going to do it, no matter of what I want," she answered, sounding resigned. She didn't want him to do it, but wasn't going to stand in his way.

"It will be okay Jasper," Esme told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged out of her touch, and wretched myself out of Bella's embrace. I took off running, trying to place as much distance between me and them as possible. Their plan was insane, and I wasn't going to allow my brother and . . .

_What exactly was Bella to me? _

_Best friend? We had certainly became close over the past three weeks, but I felt so much more for her than just sister or friend._

Well, back to the original thought, there was no way in hell they were going to place themselves in danger for me.

_I wouldn't allow it. I was the Major, Malingo, for fuck's sake. I was not this little, weak, pathetic vampire . . ._

Just as I hit the tree line for the property, a blinding amount of pain pushed through my body, bringing me to my knees. I hit the ground with a resounding thud, and tried to scream out. All the pain and agony I had inflicted in all of my existence hit me with full force.

"Jasper!"

I fought the pain, and looked up through blurry eyes and saw Bella running toward me. Peter caught up with her easily, holding her back.

"Bella, he has no control when he is fighting the pain. He could snap and hurt you," Carlisle told her.

_Keep her away until you guys get to me._

I heard the screams and cries of the villagers as I commanded another raid on a small town in Mexico. I could hear the sounds of vampire flesh being ripped apart - a sound that you would never forget if you heard it.

I felt Emmett wrap his massive arms around me as I struggled against him. Carlisle ran up, hitting me on a pressure point to calm me. Edward wretched my arm out and I felt warmth engulf it.

_Bella._

The agony subsided and Emmett lowered me to the ground.

"You are a stupid idiot Jasper Whitlock Cullen," Bella whispered, wrapping her legs around my waist. I stood, holding her, walking us back to the porch.

"Esme is waiting with a drink for you. Don't do that to us again Jasper," Carlisle told me, his voice cracking with emotion. "We will figure something out. What the fuck where you thinking?"

_Carlisle swearing, he must be pissed._

"You have no idea Bro. You have to stop thinking that you can run to protect us . . ." Edward told me, catching on to my thoughts.

"You have been Alice's mate for a total of two months, I was her husband for over sixty years, and your brother for just as long. It's my job to protect you guys, and I can't even do that. There is no way I want Malia to cause you and Alice to go crazy. I couldn't take that . . . not knowing that it was completely and utterly my fault."

I took the blood from Esme, resigned that this is what my life had become. I couldn't even run forty feet without stumbling to the ground. I used to be the most feared vampire in the south, now . . . well hell, I depended on Bella for everything.

It was humbling.

"It's my job to protect you, all of you," Carlisle interjected. I knew that he took his role as coven leader seriously, but he took his role as our father figure to the next step. "I may not have created you Jasper, but I love you all the same as if it was my venom running through your system. Don't run again Son."

"It's not like I will get very far," I said bitterly. "I feel useless . . ."

"But you aren't. We need your help with coming up with a battle plan for when we fight Malia. We will have to fight her Jasper . . ." Alice trailed off, sitting next to me. "I don't see the outcome, but you have never lost a fight Jazzy, and I know you aren't planning on starting now."

I looked over at Peter who was holding Charlotte. He was planning something, and I didn't like it.

**BPOV:**

My hands were cupping Jasper's cheek as I begged and tried reasoned with him.

"Jasper, please, just listen to reason . . ." I knew that his mind was made up, but I had to try, even if the plan did sound ludicrous to me.

He started to shake his head, but I applied gentle pressure to stop the motion. "There has to be an easier way. There are too many unknown variables. I won't let you do it."

Edward shook his head and Peter let out a laugh.

"You really don't have a say in the matter Jasper," I told him quietly. "We have to do this. I would stay wrapped up with you forever, but that just isn't possible. What happens when I have to go to campus more? There is no way I will be able to let you go - even if it is only for a couple of hours or so, and there is no way you can go to campus with me . . . it's just too big of a risk to you and the student body.

"You need to be the vampire you were meant to be, and not drinking out of cups from hunted animals. You need the thrill of the hunt, the wind through your hair, and if I can do anything to give it back to you I will, and you won't be able to stop me." I poked him in the chest, and he grabbed me, crushing me to him.

"It's too dangerous. I can't lose you. What if something happens? I can't have another soul on my conscious, not when I can prevent it."

I didn't want to lose him either, but this was the only way to save him, I knew it.

We finally had a solution for getting the curse lifted, so that Jasper could live a normal life. It just wasn't what we had expected.

_But life is never what we expect, is it?_

I just didn't expect for Eleazar to mention time travel. I mean, that is stuff that H.G. Wells wrote about. _It just didn't happen in real life, but then again, vampires, bokors, and werewolves were perfectly acceptable. _Bending the space/time continuum was way too Sci-Fi for me to wrap my head around it. But I digress.

Apparently during their travels, they discovered that it was in fact possible to go back and alter a person's history. In this case, we would go back in time to prevent Malia from getting her hands on Jasper. Supposedly they could send me back to right before Jasper met Malia, and that would alter his history ever so slightly to where she would never meet him, therefore never having put the curse on him.

_Simple, right?_

Apparently both Edward and Jasper were both against it.

It seemed like a good plan, but I'll be damned if he was even more stubborn than Edward. He was fighting the idea with everything he was made of. I sighed, shifting positions and resting on his chest, trying to keep the tears of frustration from falling.

"Bella, please don't cry Darlin'," Jasper implored. I could hear the desperation in his voice. "There has to be another way. Carmen, Eleazar, and Rose, isn't there?"

Rose sat next to us on the couch, shaking her head softly. "Jasper, I wish we had more answers, but this seems to be the only solution for lifting the curse. Because our vampire bodies don't digest things, that makes any potions or herbs just not a viable option for you."

"What will happen to us?" I asked. "Will we still have memories of this, or will the past be changed and will we be entering a different world?"

"I don't know," Eleazar said. "Theory would be that we would maintain some memories, but if you were to change the past, then we would never know."

"But I would know, being the time traveler and all."

"Probably," Eleazar acquiesced.

_Could I give him up after all we have been through together? Could I go back to living in Port Angeles knowing what I know?_

"Bella, nothing has to be decided right now," Edward spoke up. "We have nothing but time right now. There is no signs of Malia's attack right now."

Stubborn ex-boyfriend/vampire.

"Alice, will this work?" Carlisle asked, voicing out loud what all of us were wondering.

"I don't know," Alice said. "All I know is that with the past being messed with, it will change any vision I have now. Potentially, we could avoid any confrontation with Malia as long as Bella is successful with her travels, but right now, my visions are steady. Malia is coming."

Edward pulled Alice to his side, encasing her in his arms. "It's alright Alice, just let us know if anything changes," he reassured her.

She nodded, burrowing into the crook of his neck.

"If Bella goes to the past, I will have no way of knowing her future," Alice whispered. "Too many things will change."

"So is this an alternate reality type thing, where if I go, there will be a doppelganger that replaces me?" I asked.

"The assumption is that you would cease to exist here if you were to travel there, and then come back. Kind of like going on vacation, just to another time," Eleazar explained. "You would be altering our memories by altering Jasper's past, but you would be the only one with knowledge of it, that and your travel companion."

"Can we stop talking about this, there has to be another way. I don't want her to put herself at risk like this," Jasper said irritably. "What if something happens during the shift is the space/time continuum, or what if she doesn't come back? It's not like I can go back in time and save her . . ." he trailed off trying to think of what to say next.

"Bella, please honey, don't entertain the thought. It is too dangerous, too unknown. We can face Malia. I will come up with something else, anything other than this."

"I can't lose her. Edward, back me up here. You don't want her to risk her life for me. I'm not worth it. I'll walk into the pyre first."

"Like hell you will Jasper," Edward snarled at me. "We haven't always seen eye to eye, but I won't let you destroy yourself to save us."

"Please stop thinking about that." Bella's soft voice filtered to my brain. "You don't want to lose me, see me hurt, well the feeling is mutual."

"Let's shelf this discussion," Carlisle said. I knew that he wanted to do some research to see if it could be done safely. "We can come back to it later. Plus Bella only have a couple of hours until class, so she needs to get ready."

I felt Jasper sigh as he looked at the clock. Time would be coming for me to have to go to that stupid class again, and with Carlisle being home, there was no way I could ditch the class.

"Don't even think about ditching, granddaughter of mine," Peter chirped. "We have to turn in more stuff, and we are going to be taking a tour of the campus library. I have to go hunt, but Emmett and I will be back in time to learn the fun of the Dewey decibel system."

"Seriously, that class only serves to putting money in people's pockets. With all the crap classes we have to take, it doesn't surprise me that a four year curriculum on average five years," I ranted.

Emmett snickered and Carlisle glared. _Of course education was important to him._

I sighed. "Fine."

The family filed out of the living room one-by-one , letting us have as much privacy as we could have in a house full of vampires.

Jasper kissed the top of my head again and suppressed a chuckle at my distaste for this useless class. I threaded his fingers through mine, staring at them as I held them in a stream of sunlight. I would never get used to the beauty that surrounded me.

I felt him wrap his free arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Bella, you mean more to me than you know," he whispered. We both knew in a house full of vampires that we would never be able to have a private conversation. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a box. I breathing hitched, causing him to laugh. "Don't worry, I didn't spend anything on it. This has been in my family for years, it's one of the only things I had left of my human life."

"Jasper, I can't possibly take it . . ."

"You can. I want you to have it."

He pulled a pendant out of the book, with my initials monogrammed on it. The pendant was hanging on a silver ribbon.

"Are you telling me that you knew someone with the same initials as me?"

"My mother was Ivy Marlene Smith before she met my father. I did have the Cullen crest engraved on the back, but that is all I did, I swear. Just wear it, and when you go to class, you will have a piece of me with you. And you would be doing me a favor . . . it is meant to be worn, not to be locked away in a safe deposit box for eternity."

He fastened it around my neck, kissing my shoulder as he did so.

"It's beautiful."

"You are beautiful," he whispered, repositioning us, so I was straddling him. I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. "Promise me you will wear it."

"Always," I promised, fingering the trinket. I cupped his cheek, and leaned in.

"Bella, Jasper I have your snack ready!"

We groaned, realizing the second lost opportunity of the day.

_Oh well, we had all the time in the world._

xxxxxxxxxxx

I wandered through the library next to Emmett, trying really hard to listen to the professor as she droned on and on, sounding oddly like the teacher did in the old Peanuts cartoons. I was bored, and my mind kept drifting back to Jasper.

God, I hoped he was okay. I mean, I knew he wasn't, but I hoped that this attack would be not as bad as others. I couldn't stand it if he was chained against the basement wall again.

I sighed, trying to tune into the lecture about the procedures for checking out a library study hole, but I knew there was no way I would be using this little nugget of knowledge. I wandered away from the class and made my way down a random aisle. I might as well not let the opportunity go. A couple of minutes to myself was something I rarely had nowadays.

I sat on one of the leather armchairs, tucking my feet underneath me - _A Brief History of the Civil War_ _by Katherine W. Hamilton._ I immediately thought of my ailing vampire back at home. He was changed in the prime of his life, happy healthy, with a family that wanted and needed him. His story was more tragic than any of the other Cullens.

Edward's family was dead and gone.

Emmett would have died in the woods, if it hadn't been for Rosalie.

Rosalie, even though she hated this life, would have been in a loveless marriage if her life hadn't ended so tragically.

Esme escaped a life of abuse.

Alice's family had all but forgotten about her in the asylum.

Carlisle's start to this world was almost as tragic as Jasper's, almost. Carlisle's father was the only person he left behind.

Not saying their ends weren't tragic, because it was; but Jasper, my poor Jasper, he had a sister, brother, mother and father. He had a girlfriend, and a life to get back to after the war.

_A life that was stolen because of that bitch, Maria._

_A life that was cursed now because of that Malia._

I had to help him, even if he wouldn't let me. I brought my hand up to the pendant, fingering the silver disc around my neck.

"I would pay you a penny for your thoughts, granddaughter, but I know who you are thinking about right now," Peter whispered. "That book is actually pretty informative, just so you know."

"Peter, we have to figure out a way to help him."

"I know Sweetpea. I have already gathered the roots needed, but convincing Jasper to let you go is going to be difficult."

"He's being difficult," I pouted.

"Jasper doesn't want to lose you. He's right, there are a lot of unknown variables to this plan. We need to be prepared for everything, but we also need to give Carlisle and Eleazar more time to research this option. If anything, it will put Jas's mind at ease, or we will figure that it is just too dangerous."

I sighed, leaning into my grandfather's arms. "Why can't it be easy Gramps?"

"It's not supposed to be Isabella."

"You do know that it is the only way, don't you?"

Peter sighed, grabbing my hand. "I don't see any other way. This is the best way, strategically speaking, to stop a confrontation with an unknown adversary." Peter grabbed the book and flipped it open to a picture of a very human Jasper Whitlock. "Jasper has lost a lot in his life though, he didn't think clearly when he was seventeen to join the military, and he isn't thinking clearly now Honey. He is scared. For the first time in Jasper's life he is scared."

"He's stubborn," I disagreed staring at the picture. Jasper looked younger than his years, even though the picture was taken maybe a year before he was changed. There was a sparkle in his eyes, a look that held hope. Jasper didn't have that look anymore.

"He is," Peter agreed, "But he has a whole hell of a lot to lose if this plan doesn't work, and it may not. He may lose his family again, and that is something that is weighing heavily on his mind."

I continued to stare at the picture of Jasper and his brother. He had a light in his eyes that seemed to be long since extinguished. Jasper looked well, opposed to the sickly pallor that had been gracing his beautiful features since the curse had started. If a vampire could look sick, it would be what Jasper looked like.

I traced his picture, seeing the human man, blurring him with the vampire I knew. I stifled a sob for the end of his human life.

"Does he know this book is out there?" I asked.

"I don't think so. Jas used to collect books about the civil war, but this one was in circulation before he escaped Maria's camp. We weren't allowed very many worldly possessions when we were enslaved by her . . ." Peter trailed off, staring off into space. I touched his arm, trying to bring him back to reality.

The next picture revealed a family portrait of Jasper, Caleb, and Katie, with their parents. They were dressed to the nines, smiling during happier times, before the war ripped the family apart.

The caption read: _The Whitlock Family. Major Jasper Christian Whitlock, the youngest major in the Texas cavalry, seen during happier times with his family at a picnic at Whitlock Oaks. Not long after this picture was taken, Major Whitlock was declared killed in action during the evacuation of Galveston._

I closed the book, setting it back down on the table. I put my head in my hands, trying to wrap my head around what had to be done.

"Hey Bells?"

I looked up at Emmett, who was doing a horrible job at whispering. It helped break some of the tension I was feeling.

"What's up?"

"Class is over. Do you just want to sit there for awhile and stare a pictures of your lover boy, or do you actually want the real thing?" Emmett flashed his megawatt smile at me, making me forgive him immediately for his childish ways.

I stood, pretending to punch my "big brother" in the arm. He feigned hurt for a seconds, rubbing his arm in a joking manner. He grabbed the book and tucked it underneath his arm. Peter explained that they would have to steal it, since it held pictures Jasper. Since he was "living" so close to the university, they didn't want to take any chances with someone putting two and two together.

"Did you know Bells that I could check out a carrel for Rose and I to have some private time?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "And I see that you and Jazz are getting closer, it might be a good idea for you too, if you get what I mean . . ."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, I'm sure that isn't what carrels are supposed to be used for . . ." I trailed off, letting my mind run away with me, trying to think of ways to get Jasper some help sooner rather than later.

I climbed in the car, and saw a backpack in the back seat with me. "Whose is this?"

"It's our trip bag Bella, we can't very well go back in time without having a couple of change of clothes can we?" Peter told me. "I'm hoping that we can find another solution, but we have to be ready for all scenarios. I know that Emmett, Edward, and especially Jasper don't want us doing this, but it may be our only option. I will not lose my brother. But I'm not acting hastily either. We will give it a couple more weeks to see what Gramps finds out, but if he can't find anything, then we are doing this . . ."

His voice left no room for argument, it seemed as if we finally had a plan, well kinda.

**AN: So there we have the plan - well kinda a plan. Time travel is a tricky tricky thing . . . and writing about it is wicked, so many plot holes happen with time travel so I am trying to be as through about it with the back story - as was demonstrated time and again on the show **_**Heroes**_**, but I digress.**

**I am still debating on the kiss, but it's still not the right time. As a quote from **_**Speed **_**goes . . . "Relationships that start underneath extreme stress rarely works out," or something like that, and I don't want that for my two.**

**Anyway, reviews rock my socks. Sorry for the delay, we had horrible storms and I just got internet back. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**:

**AN: I'm taking some liberties with vampire traits with the story. Since vampires are mythological, several authors take liberties with what they are and aren't able to do. In **_**Interview with A Vampire**_**, there are scenes where Louie cries, which is actually very powerful in a way - so for future reference for the story here are the traits that the vampires will possess:**

**They do possess the ability to cry - in SM version, as well as many FF stories, they don't.**

**They sparkle - I like it, I'll use it**

**They can drink wine/alcohol - don't know if I will use this as a literary device yet, but added it just in case**

**Super strength, hearing, speed, and some special powers - this seems to span all vampire folklore**

**I think that is it . . . read on.**

BPOV:

Jasper was lying on the couch with his head in Alice's lap; tears were streaming down his face. His eyes were shut, and his face was contorted with pain. Peter had told me that most of the time, vampires don't cry, but in with severe emotional and physical distress, it has been known to happen.

_May the devil have no mercy on Malia's soul. _

Alice was running her free hand through his hair, her other hand, she had wound tightly around his wrists, keeping himself from inflicting any more harm on himself.

I threw the book we stole on the kitchen island and ran over to him.

"Bella, thank God," Alice whimpered. "He went catatonic about two minutes after you left and lapsed into silence. I didn't know what to do for him, and Edward can't get anything from him. Help him. Please, Bella, please."

I could hear the desperation in her voice for her ex-husband. Yes, they were exes, but they were best friends, companions, siblings for years. Feelings like that just don't die because soul mates are found. My eyes met her butterscotch ones, and I could tell with just one look that she was asking me not just to help Jasper now, but to help him permanently.

My hand connected with his cheek first, and I started thumbing away his tears, whispering reassurances to him. He let out a shuddering breath, as he finally opened his eyes.

"Jasper, thank God." Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

I sighed, helping him sit up from Alice's lap. When he was sitting in an upright position, he grabbed me, pulling me into his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist, nuzzling into his neck.

"It took you awhile Cowboy," I whispered.

"Please accept my sincerest apologizes Darlin. It was a particularly nasty episode." His voice was thick. "Bella, I . . . I deserve this. I caused all these beings to feel pain or I caused them pain in some way."

"Don't you start Jasper Whitlock Cullen!" Esme scolded from the kitchen. She had returned from her hunt and had brought Jasper back some black bear blood.

"She's right Jasper . . ." Charlotte sat with Peter on an oversized chair.

"You should hate me Char, you and Peter both. I turned you, I felt what you felt during the last couple of minutes of your life . . . I felt it all again. You were terrified and in agony. I had no right to take you from your lives. I should have fought harder against Maria, should have escaped earlier . . ."

Charlotte interrupted, her eyes blazing at her maker. "I could never hate you Jasper. Yeah, you turned me, you turned Peter, but I never hated you. You need to remember that we were what Maria made us to be. You did what you had to do to survive your time with that sick sadistic bitch, and mark my words, if I ever get my hands around her skinny neck again, I will not hesitate to remove her head from her body."

The pure hate that she had for Maria was evident.

Peter held her close and finally spoke up. "I watched you for years brother. In all my years in the military and in the Southern Vampire Wars, I have never met someone as ruthless as you."

"Peter, shut up!" I screamed. Jasper was not ruthless.

"No Bella, he's right," Jasper spat out. "At one point I was one of the most feared vampires in the southern region. I fought and fucked my way through my first seventy years of this existence. I was good at it, and I loved it at one point. I am the monster that people write stories about!"

"You aren't that man anymore!" Edward shouted.

"Jasper, you were a product of your upbringing and you strive everyday to atone for your sins, to make right what Maria wronged. You _are _a good man, and I'm proud to have served next to you and to have your venom running through my veins," Peter continued after the outburst.

Jasper sat silently as I stayed in his arms. His breathing, even though unnecessary, had evened out finally from the attack, and Esme was filling his thermos as we spoke.

"You saved me when it mattered the most," Charlotte said. "You were compassionate and understanding to mine and Peter's plight. You could have followed orders to kill me, but you didn't."

"I couldn't," Jasper whispered. "The love that you and Peter have for each other, it's pure. You guys deserved a right to some kind of life after the hell we put you through."

"First off, you didn't put me through hell, Maria did. You were just the puppet. I can't even imagine what that bitch did to you when she found out you let me live and Peter escape."

"She removed my hands."

I whimpered in his arms at his admission. I grabbed his left wrist and saw a faint scar encompassing in.

"The other one is covered by the Cullen crest," he told me. "It hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, but Peter and Charlotte were safe, and that's all that mattered to me. She could have killed me for all I cared. Maria has killed for a hell of a lot less . . ."

I gasped at the admission, not realizing how deep the depression actually ran for years.

"But I'm glad she didn't," Jasper added, clutching me to him.

I'm glad the whore didn't kill him either.

"I may be a monster, but I didn't want to be one. I will forever be grateful to Alice for saving me from my darkness, and to Carlisle for being the mentor/father I needed. This family has showed me love, and made me feel so much more love, that it eclipses all of the agony and pain that I once felt . . . I need to save you guys. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to all of you, any of you, _especially you,_" he whispered the last part in my ear.

"I promise we will figure something out," I told him, kissing his cheek, wiping away a stray tear that escaped. "But you aren't going to pull an Edward again . . ."

"What the hell does that mean?" Edward piped up from his piano bench.

"Running when it gets hard," I explained cheekily. I felt a stab of pain, that subsided as quickly as it came, and Jasper squeezed my hand reassuring me silently. Yeah, it was in the past, and it was forgiven, and I was over him, but it still hurt from time to time. I understood Jasper to some extent about the darkness.

I had been there for a little bit, it wasn't pretty, and I too was grateful to Alice for saving such a beautiful soul. Now it was my turn to save him, in whatever way I could, even if I did have to travel back in time.

Fuck the consequences. I didn't want to lose what I had with Jasper, but if there was a way I could save him, I would.

Edward shook his head, and groaned. "It wasn't like that. I was trying to protect you from this world, and I wanted you to have a life that none of us could have. I wish I didn't hurt you, but I did, and it will always be one of my biggest regrets Bella."

I understood. "I know why you did it, and I wish you and Alice nothing but the best. You guys were truly my best friends, and I am glad that I have you in my life again."

Jasper held me, basking in the love and sincerity that floated around in the room. He seemed almost calm and relaxed, a stark difference from the way he was several minutes earlier when I got home from school.

Peter looked to me, giving me a look as Jasper drank the blood that Esme brought in for him. His eyes were returning back to the brilliant gold that they once were, but his skin still held the same sickly pallor.

We knew that the episodes were getting worse, reverting back to the way it was before I re-entered the Cullens' lives.

I ran my hands through his hair, and he smiled at the gesture. I needed to save him.

"I'm going to go hunting," Peter announced, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen throughout the house.

"Could I join?" Emmett asked. "It has been awhile since I have been hunting."

Alice and Edward had long disappeared to hunt themselves as they hadn't gone in quite awhile.

Peter nodded, and they were joined by their mates, leaving us with Esme and Carlisle. They excused themselves to go upstairs, leaving us virtually alone.

"It's a nice night out," I commented.

"It is. Why don't we take advantage of the never used fireplace out there and spend the night under the stars? I don't have very many memories of being human, but right after the change, when Maria would let me outside, I loved staring up at the stars. My new eyesight allowed for the brilliance of the stars to really be seen."

"Sounds like a plan Cowboy."

"Go upstairs and change into your pajamas, get comfortable. I'm going to teach you about the constellations."

"But Jas, I can be comfortable in my jeans. It hasn't even been an hour since I found you in tears on Alice's lap! What if you have another attack, go into catatonia?"

"Then you will be right by my side," Jasper replied calmly. "I lived with the torment for months before you came to my rescue, I can go five minutes."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I knew it would be futile. I placed my hand on his cheek, feeling some residual wetness from his tears from earlier. The look in his eyes told me not to argue with him. He needed some time by himself, even if it was only a couple of minutes and at the expense of his mental and physical well-being.

We walked up the stairs and stood in between the two rooms for a couple of minutes.

"I'll meet you by the fireplace," he told me placing a kiss on my forehead.

I nodded, and watched as he disappeared with vampire speed through his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

I walked through the grass and found Jasper on the chaise rocking himself as he tried to shut out the feelings of terror. I poured all the love and adoration I felt for him, and tried to send it to him as I approached.

"I feel you," Jasper whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I feel you through all the misery that is coursing through my body."

I knelt behind him on the chaise and started running my hands through his hair, stopping at the nape of his neck. "Maybe it's because we are close."

It was a plausible explanation, but ever since this curse hit, nothing could be explained easily.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life." If I hadn't been sitting right on top of him, I would have been able to hear his soft admission.

"I feel the same way," I told him. "Fate brings people together." For the first time, I looked around, staring at the never used outdoor seating area. Jasper had the fireplace going and had candles burning around the chaise. The blanket that was on his bed was draped on the back of the chaise. "You did all this for me?"

"Yeah," he said softly, reaching around, bringing me into his lap. "You do so much for me, it's time I do something for you." He placed his hands on the back of my neck, and started giving me a massage. I moaned softly, relaxing for the first time since coming to Maine. I could get used to having cowboys and candlesticks.

"Bella, you mean so much to me . . ." Jasper trailed off, nuzzling my neck.

If someone had told me a year ago that Jasper Whitlock Cullen would be this close to my carotid artery, I would have laughed. He was so tender, so careful with me. It was a far cry from the monster that he claimed to be a hundred years ago.

"You have become my best friend," I told him honestly. Alice had been my best friend, and still was a close friend, but with her being with Edward, and me having to be with Jasper, our friendship was not as close as it once was.

"Friend?" Jasper's cold breath hit the shell of my ear, and I shivered, not from the cold, but the intensity.

"Definitely more than friend, but I don't know what we are. It's too confusing. I feel so much more for you, but am scared that it is because of the way we have to be together . . . does that make any sense? We are touching all the time, and well, you are eternally twenty and gorgeous . . ."

"Gorgeous?" He chuckled a little, moving my hair, and placing a kiss behind my ear. "You are the gorgeous one, and I understand where you are coming from. We may have developed these feelings because of the situation, but I want you to know that when all this is over with, with your permission, I would like to date you properly."

I was silent for a minute, not expecting this turn of events.

"That is if you want it," he added. "You may want to go back to Port Angeles after this fiasco, and get back to the life you built for yourself . . ."

I spun around in his lap, and kissed him soundly on the lips. He was rambling, and nervous, it was cute and unexpected from someone who was the self-proclaimed "Right-hand of the Devil."

His mouth attacked mine a split second after I initiated the kiss, and he quickly won dominance. I nipped his lower lip, and he let out a little growl. His hands were everywhere, up the back of my pajama top, caressing the bare, heated skin. I started to un-tuck his shirt from his pants, when he stopped my motion.

"Sorry, I got lost in the moment," I whispered sheepishly.

"Never be sorry," he whispered before kissing me chastely again.

"Jasper I couldn't give you up if I wanted to. You have become my best friend, and I want to explore these other feelings with you after all this shit with Malia is done with."

He let out an unnecessary breath he was holding.

"If you guys let me stay in Maine after all this is said and done with, then I want to stay."

He kissed me again. "I hope you know that I am going to keep doing that as long as we aren't interrupted."

I chuckled, thinking back about our missed opportunities. "So, did you bring me out here to just to make out with me?"

"The thought did cross my mind, but I really did want to come and gaze at the stars with you. I even ordered a telescope for you."

xxxxxxxxxx

**JPOV**

With Esme's help and Alice's vision, everything had been set up for something I wanted to do for Bella since she had done so much for me. It wasn't much, but it's all I could do for the time being. If she would let me, I would court her properly after all this was done with.

If one good thing came from this curse, it brought Bella back into all of our lives.

I made it outside and could feel dread begin to take over. I ran at vampire speed and sat on the chaise as agony and pain overwhelmed me again.

I could hear the voice the people I tormented in my head. It was the first soul that I turned. I'll never forget him. His name was Wade and he was a straggler in the Union army. Maria had brought him back to camp and demanded that I change him. This was her test to see if I could control myself enough to help make her army.

I passed, and had condemned many souls to this life and took them from the life as well. All this so I could save myself. If I hadn't passed, Maria would have killed me with the rest of the newborns. Wade didn't prove himself, and I had to kill him a year later.

Maybe I wasn't worth it.

As I let the torment overtake me, I felt a rush of love and understanding fill me. It was slight, but I felt it. I knew then, that Bella was close. It had been the first time I had ever felt someone's positive emotions since the curse had been placed when Bella wasn't physically touching me.

I felt her rub at the base of my neck, a sensation I hadn't felt in years. Alice always neglected my neck, scared of the scars that resided there.

We finally kissed, and talked about the fears that the feelings that we were both feeling were a result from the intense closeness that we had to share physically. I understood Bella's fears, but I knew that the depth of my feelings for her would continue way past this curse.

I took her hand and brought her away from the lights that were illuminated the seating area. I held her hand as I positioned the telescope at a particular area.

"Take a look . . ."

She leaned down, looking through the scope.

"There is a star named for you. Cheesy, I know, but one night when you were sleeping, I powered up a laptop and found a website for buying stars. This one, I bought and named for you."

"It's not cheesy, it's sweet."

She jumped, wrapped her little arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her against me. Her lips attacked mine again, and I kissed her back with fervor. She tasted divine, but I didn't want her blood, I just wanted her.

"Bella, we have to stop, otherwise my actions will be less than gentlemanly."

"That wouldn't be bad."

"It would be. I want to date you properly. Watch you eat dinner, kiss you inappropriately in a movie theater. You deserve some normalcy in this abnormal life."

"Define normal," Bella stated, kissing me chastely.

My girl did have a point.

"So you said you were going to teach my about the constellations, so teach me Galileo."

I laughed, shifting her so she was comfortable against my chest.

"When we were fighting in the southern wars, far from camp, we would use the stars to navigate our way back to camp after the battles. Sometimes we would veer off course, but the stars, they never move." I looked up in the northern sky and found Orion. How appropriate that we start off with the hunter.

I took her small hand in mind, and had her pointing straight at the belt.

"Do you see the three stars in a row?"

She nodded against my chest.

"It's the belt of Orion. In Greek mythology, Orion was a hunter, killed by Scorpion. The gods lifted him to the sky in a tribute to him. He is forever preserved in the stars, as you will be."

She snuggled closer to me, wrapping her arms across my chest. She shivered despite the heat radiating off the outdoor fireplace, so I grabbed the comforter and wrapped her up.

"Tell me more Jas."

I easily found the constellation I was look for. It was always one of my favorites to look at. During my time with Maria, I had often wondered if there was more to life than what she led me to believe. If I had a true love out there.

At the time, I thought I was in love with Maria, but I now know it wasn't love.

Maria loved the power I brought her, but she never loved me.

I sure as hell know I didn't love her.

"You are a million miles away Jasper."

I wrapped my arms around her, focusing on the woman in my arms.

"Sorry. I was about 150 years in the past. Not a very good time in my life."

"Let's not think about that. Tell me about the constellations."

I pointed up to Thisbe's veil next to Leo the Lion. She found it easily.

"What's the story behind this one?"

"The myth is that it are the lovers of Pyramus and Thisbe. Their families did not want them together, and despite all their protests, the lovers decided to elope. When Thisbe arrived at the place they had designated, Pyramus wasn't there. Instead there was a lion, who was bloodied from battle. Thisbe ran from it, but the lion was able to grab her veil from her. When Pyramus finally showed up, all he saw was the bloody veil. He, of course, thought the worst.

"He assumed that Thisbe was dead and that the lion had ran off with body. He killed himself with his own sword. Meanwhile, thisbe came back and found Pyramus dead. Consumed with grief, she flung herself on his sword and died. Zeus, wanting to give tribute to these young lovers, took her veil and floated it into the night sky, where we see it today."

"That's so sad," she whispered. "It's like Romeo and Juliet."

"It's said that is how Shakespeare got his inspiration."

She shifted, snuggling in my arms. I tilted her chin up and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. I would keep doing this until she told me to stop.

"Let's stay out here tonight," she whispered. "I want to sleep with you under the stars."

I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her into my chest. She felt so right there. I nodded, knowing that she would be warm enough underneath the blanket and with the fire going. I ran my fingers through her dark locks, just staring at the sky.

"Bella?"

Her breathing had evened out and she was mumbling softly, a tell-tale sign that she was asleep.

'She's asleep," I thought to Edward who was waiting with Peter at the tree line. They were running patrols seeing if they could catch Malia.

They stepped out, walking over to me.

Bella sighed in her sleep and mumbled incoherently as my brothers came into view. Peter looked down at his sleeping grandchild and smiled. I envied the fucker for a hot second for having blood relatives still around. All of mine I assumed had already passed on.

"Whatever you are planning Peter, don't do it." I held Bella closer to me. "This whole time travel thing is too dangerous; we could lose both of you."

"But it truly is the best shot we have right now," Peter argued back.

"We don't know how it will work. Don't you guys find it strange that during Carmen, Eleazar and Rose's travels, they find a gypsy who can tell us how to travel back in time?"

"Alice saw that everything would turn out okay," Edward told me.

"We always say to never bet against Alice, but look at what happened at her birthday last year! I almost killed her, where was the glimpse of the future then? I almost killed a woman that we all love! Not only that, I altered futures with a knee jerk reaction. This time travel thing is way too risky. We would be better off fighting Malia on our own terms, catching her off guard."

"You know my visions are subjective," Alice said stepping out of shadows. "And yes, the future is always changing. When I saw you, I really thought we would be together forever, but when Bella entered our lives, the future started changing little by little. She was meant to be our sister."

"I can't let her go back in time. If something happens to her, I swear I will beg the Volturi for death and I know that you guys are planning something behind my back. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that."

"So what if we are Jasper?" Peter spoke up. "We need contingency plans in case things go horribly wrong with Malia."

"Jasper?"

Bella's soft voice broke us out of our conversation. She was rousing a little. I still wish I had control over my power, otherwise I would help her back to sleep.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"I want to help." She brought her head off my chest and looked at my brothers. "I want to help you return to that man that I saw in the library today."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her softly.

"I found a book about the civil war and you were in it. You were happy, smiling. Malia took all that from you, and I need to see you like that again."

I looked over at Peter who tossed the book over to me. I thought I owned every book about the Civil War, but somehow, this book must have been overlooked.

_A Brief History of the Civil War _by Katherine W. Hamilton. I flipped through the book and saw a picture of Caleb, Katie, and myself. I stared at the picture of my family for awhile, trying to remember anything about them, but the memories just wouldn't come. But now, at least, I had a picture of them.

"You found this book?" I asked her.

"Actually on accident," she replied. "I was just walked away from the class and found myself in the civil war section. I pulled a random book off the shelf, and there you were looking back up from the pages. I knew then that I was supposed to help you."

"You are helping me, everyday by being next to me, by not letting me slip into the madness. You don't need to do anything extreme . . ."

"I will though, if that what it takes."

I sighed, holding her closely.

"I will figure out a way to end this curse with you by my side, not with you gallivanting around the space/time continuum. I promise."

I kissed her softly on the lips, earning a glare from Peter and a chuckle from Edward.

I could tell that Edward was okay with it, after all, he was with my ex-wife now. Peter, Peter would be a harder sell on this development. Peter stood and walked away, and I sighed.

"He'll get over it," Bella told me. Edward nodded, as he stood, agreeing with Bella.

I watched as him and Alice ran back to the house, leaving us to finish our campout under the stars.

**AN: Just a little fluffy chapter before I separate the two lovers. It was inevitable that they would kiss, and I had to bring up the way their relationship started. It's not going to be easy on the two, considering that Bella is going to go against Jasper's wishes. **

**Just remember, time travel is a sticky thing to write, and because of the nature of it, there will probably be some holes. I haven't figure out whether or not the whole reality will change with them, or if it will be she changes it just so slightly for Jasper. It just will take on a life of it's own as I get around to those chapters.**

**The next chapter will include Malia and the time travel. **

**Sorry for the delay, but I had someone break into my house and visitors over, and well real life is just catching up. I will try to write more sooner rather than later. Until then, leave me some thoughts on the time travel thing or just a smiley to let me know you are still with me.**

**Reviews rock my socks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**AN: Okay, this is an important AN so read up. With the time travel, you will have to pay close attention to the POVs, time, and time/space continuum prompts listed in bold and italics. This will be the only chapter with a lot of time changes. This chapter was edited on 3/05/2012.**

**With that being said, on to the read . . .**

**JPOV - **_**Earlier present day around 8 am:**_

Bella shifted in my hold, nuzzling into my granite chest. I often wondered how she could get comfortable against my chest, but she seemed to be just fine, so I just wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me.

It has been a week since Bella and I openly admitted that we wanted to be together, and I just couldn't get enough of this woman in my arms.

She was my everything, and Charlotte swore that Bella may actually be my true mate. Alice had alluded to that fact many times. I didn't want to think about that now, we had other things to worry about. Malia. That woman ran through my thoughts all the time. We needed to figure out a way to destroy her.

Alice's visions of Malia were getting stronger with each passing day, meaning the decisions she was making were more concrete.

Peter, Charlotte, and I were going over everything we knew about bokors, trying to find weaknesses so we could incapacitate her. There weren't many.

Through some research in the vaults of Volturi, we were able to find out a couple of things about bokors. Apparently bokors could live forever if they kept taking a special tonic, but essentially they were mortal beings with beating hearts and weaknesses just like humans. They just didn't age.

Malia seemed to be employing this tactic.

Carlisle had a thought of stealing the tonic to make her age and die, and that seemed like a good plan to keep the violence to a minimum, but we couldn't seem to pinpoint her location. Even with what I remembered in the bayou, we still couldn't find where her lair was.

Carmen and Eleazar had made several trips trying to find her, and had even enlisted the help of the Volturi. Now that the Volturi had proof that bokors existed, Aro was interested in helping us all of the sudden, even if it did mean helping me - a once sworn enemy of the Volturi.

_Even fucking Demetri couldn't find the bitch._

"Jasper . . ." Her soft voice brought me out of my thoughts, bringing me back to the present.

I smiled as she said my name in her sleep.

I never thought I would find happiness, but Bella, she was my happiness. _My everything._

I moved a stray hair out of her face, making her neck more accessible to me. I kissed her there softly, and I saw her lips curl up in a smile.

"I know you are awake . . ."

"I know you know, but I wanted a couple more minutes of just being in your arms before I had to disengage for my human needs."

"I would think that you would be tired of being in my arms. We spend every moment we have together, attached at the hip literally." I pointed out to her, clasping our hands together. I pulled her into a seating position.

"Are you sick of the arrangement?" She asked, her voice soft and full of uncertainty.

"No," I reassured her quickly. "I just want you to have all the freedoms that you want . . ."

"And I want nothing more than you."

I smiled at her admission, grabbing her quickly, and pulling her into my lap. I kissed her soundly, moaning into her mouth when she finally submitted to me.

"Jasper, I have morning breath . . ."

"Doesn't matter."

"It does to me," she argued back. "It can't smell pleasant to you. I need to take a shower and get ready for the day and I need to get rid of my dragon breath."

"Alright," I said, sitting up with her. "Dress warmly. I have a surprise for you later on today."

"But we need to stay and help the family figure out what we are going to do about Malia."

"We can take a couple of hours for ourselves," I replied. Alice saw that it would be okay for us to leave for a couple of hours. It had been forever since Bella and I had a couple of hours to ourselves, and we needed this.

Esme had everything in place, I just needed to convince Bella.

She looked over at me and smiled.

"What did Alice see?"

I brushed an errant hair behind her ear. Her hair was so silky and soft.

"It's fine. We can sneak away."

"Perfect. I'll hurry and will be ready in a couple of minutes."

I kissed her chastely on her lips, regardless of her dragon breath and smiled at her as she ran into the bathroom. The water turned on and I could feel the pain creeping in. A pair of strong arms kept me from hitting the ground.

_Carlisle._

"I've got you son."

He helped me down the stairs and kept my arms still to keep me from scratching at my skin.

Esme was by my side immediately, trying to calm me to no avail.

Carlisle shot Esme a look as tears formed in her eyes. A silent conversation passed through the two of them, but I couldn't figure it out it was about because of all the misery and agony.

"Don't worry Jasper, we will figure this out," Esme promised softly.

I laid my head on the granite, trying to block the pain. Right then, a pair of small arms wrapped themselves around my waist. Bella placed a small kiss on my temple.

"I think that Esme made me some eggs and maybe she has you some nice bear."

"Actually it's lynx," Esme piped up.

I sat with Bella in my lap, watching her devour those foul smelling eggs as I drank. I nuzzled my face into her neck, inhaling deeply her unique scent. There was no way I was going to let her out of my sight.

_**Present day 4 p.m. (still JPOV)**_

She was just a girl sixteen months ago, special to the entire family, and kept from me. _And for good reason._ On first examination, she was nothing extraordinary, but she quickly made a place for herself in our lives, and our lives became richer.

But I now knew how wrong I was. She was extremely extraordinary, powerful, loving, and beautiful. She laid wrapped up in my arms in a pair of dark pair Seven for All Mankind jeans and a simple white long sleeve wrap sweater. A pair of Uggs donned her feet. Bella looked absolutely angelic against the dark long sleeved black t-shirt I was wearing.

_I was married to Alice, don't judge me for knowing designers._

I don't know what I would have done without her.

She had become my entire world, and I would die for her, and would most likely would.

I ran my hands through her hair, noticing how the sun would show the faintest of red among the sea of mahogany. She sighed, nuzzling into my chest.

"It really is beautiful out here Jas," she whispered, staring out over the cliffs and into the waterway.

"Are you cold?" I pulled the blanket around her.

"No, just happy being out here with you. Thank you for getting us away from the family for a little bit. It can be a little overbearing when you are used to be the only child for so long."

I nodded, knowing where she was coming from.

In my life before the Cullens and after Peter and Charlotte, I was a solitary being. I preferred being alone with the elements. It was nothing more than I deserved, it was my self-imposed hell and penance all in one. I would wander around the states, killing mostly those who deserved to die, trying to remember the family that I had lost when I was turned. I could never remember much though.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was trying to remember my family. It's strange the things that I remember from my life seems to be more military things than familial. When I saw that picture a week ago, I ached to remember something, anything about them at all."

She placed her hand in mine and squeezed.

"You remember your military life because Maria chose you and groomed you for that purpose. You didn't choose this life. You had a life, a girlfriend."

"This is the life that fate chose for me though, and I can't be resentful about that," I told her, and I meant every word of that. "I would go through it all again as long as I could meet the Cullens. They really did save me from myself."

I continued to stare out into the great expanse of the waterway. I pulled a diet Coke out for her, another thought I had when I planned this outing for us. Bella was human, and required human food.

_How long would she stay human for?_

Now that I had her, I wasn't going to pull an Edward and leave her. There was no way I could do that to her or to me. I was willing to do anything to make sure that she was happy, safe, and with me, for as long as she would let me.

"What time is Esme expecting us back?"

"We need to get going soon. Mom was very clear that I was to have you back before the sun went down. It is getting too cold out here for you to be out and about when the sun goes down. Plus, I didn't bring your jacket."

"You just don't want to face the wrath of your mother." Bella smiled at me.

"Esme can be downright scary when you get down to it. She is really a mama bear."

"Just a few more minutes, just me and you," she said softly.

She brought her hand up and cupped my face, and shifted so that she was straddling me. She leaned in softly and kissed the corner of my mouth, and then crushed her lips into mine. I smiled, and slipped my tongue into her mouth, feeling the contrast in temperature.

_How did I go so long without her?_

I felt her relax, and in that moment I could feel, really feel her. The lust between us was palpable, and I slipped my hand up her shirt, running my fingers down her spine. I just wanted to feel her.

"Hmm, Jas . . ."

I loved that freakin nickname. Not Jazz or Jazzy, but Jas - clean, simple, me.

"God Bella, this is my version of heaven, considering I'm never going to get there . . ."

She kissed me soundly. "If you aren't going to be there, then I don't want to go either. I believe that God created us all, including vampires. You are his creature too."

"I'm a monster."

"You aren't."

I felt the truth in her statement, and I wished with everything I had that she was right. I did remember going to church when I was human, and believing in the Almighty. I remember holding a rosary before going into battle. But, now, if there was a God, would he see past my transgressions?

"You are beautiful, and did what you had to do to survive. You are strong, brave, extremely caring. You feel everything, and not because of your powers. Do you know that Edward and Emmett smile when you call him brother, and Esme eyes sparkle when you call her mom. Carlisle is so proud to call you son, and Rosalie really sees you as her twin. You are the heart of this family."

"You are my heart . . ."

She crashed her lips into mine at the declaration.

She started to reach under my shirt and I stopped her quickly. I didn't want her to feel my scares, and feel the destruction that I caused. Alice had always cringed at the feel of them.

"Bella, my chest is covered with scars. I don't want you to feel my past."

"It's part of you though."

"I know Baby, just not now."

She nodded, kissing my neck. "Whenever you are ready Jas . . ."

I smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

She hummed as she stood, pulling me up with her - well kinda.

"We should get back to Esme now."

I lifted her into my arms, our preferred methods of traveling. It felt right, we had tried piggybacking, which was comfortable, but it reminded her too much of Edward.

I ran her through the trees, smelling the pine mixed with strawberries and raspberries.

Then, I smelt something that I had smelt before.

Alligator.

Incense.

Musk.

_Fucking Malia._

I skidded to a stop, trying to figure out what the next move would be.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Malia is in the area. I can smell her," I told her truthfully. I would never lie to her. She needed to know that danger was lurking around. "Bella, I need you to hide."

"No Jasper, you need me with you. You said that you have better control over your powers when I am with you, it makes more sense for me to be with you."

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate with you around. I have been able to fight through the feelings before, I'm sure I can do it now."

I put her down, bringing her eyes up to meet mine. I was serious. I didn't want my angel anywhere near that demon. If I could save her from Malia, I would.

"Major Whitlock!" Her voice rang out from the direction on the house. I saw smoke rising above the tree line and could feel the heat from a fire.

"Bella, stay in the tree line. Promise me you won't come out . . ."

"Jasper, please be careful."

I nodded, some hair falling into my face.

She reached up with her free hand, brushing the stray curls out of my face.

"You are my heart," she whispered. "Be careful Baby."

"I'll always come back to you." I stripped off my thin jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, trying to give her some warmth. It wasn't safe for her to go near the house, and the temperature was rapidly dropping out here.

I kissed her quickly and let go of her hand, running toward the house to face my fate.

xxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV - **_**6 pm**__**Present day**_**:**

Jasper ran off toward the house, leaving me in his wake. I feel to the ground, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

_No, I had to be strong. I had to stick to the plan._

_Maybe Jasper would forgive me for all this when it was all over with._

I stood, walking toward the tree line, ignoring Jasper's last command. I hadn't promised him that I wouldn't come out. I had only asked him to be careful.

I snuck behind a tree, peering around it so I could see the Cullen house. A big bonfire was in the back yard and Jasper was staring eerily at it. Peter and Carlisle were shouting, running out of the house followed by the rest of the family.

They had missed Malia's grand entrance.

_What the fuck had happened? _

In between Alice's future seeing abilities and Edward's mind reading abilities, they should have been able to see Malia coming a mile away. Now all of our plans were completely shot to hell.

I saw Jasper walk slowly but deliberately toward the fire.

A woman, looking no older than forty was standing there coaxing him to come closer. I watched as Jasper fought, keeping down the misery and fear, as he took each step. Each step was taking him closer to the fire, closer to his death. I wasn't going to have that.

"No!"

I broke out of the tree line.

Jasper's head snapped in my direction, looking completely in pain. "Bella, stay back. It's me she wants."

His words fell on deaf ears. If he thought I was going to let him sacrifice himself, he had another thing coming.

"No! Not you anything but you!"

"Bella!" Peter's strangled cry caught my attention.

Malia cocked her head to the side, staring at me. I'm sure I looked a hot mess with leaves in my hair and tear tracks on my cheeks. But I could have cared less. All that mattered was getting to Jasper.

"Take me."

Jasper fell to the ground succumbing to the pain. His hands went to his hair as he started pulling at the roots.

"You aren't who I want." Malia finally spoke to me.

"Not him, not them," I gestured toward the family. I saw Edward and Alice standing off to the side, I could tell by the looks on their faces that Malia was screwing with their powers too.

"They are monsters! They are killers!"

"We are all God's creatures!" I screamed. "We all kill some creatures, as I'm sure you have done too in order to keep alive. Tell me, how many virgins did you kill for your tonic to stay alive for these past several decades?"

"I did what I had to do."

_What the hell was that all about? Wasn't this all random? _I didn't have to think about that right now. I was going to do what I had to do.

I ran the rest of the way over to Jasper, wrapping my arms around him, helping him stand.

"Interesting, you are a shield against supernatural powers. Such a shame you are a mere human. If you would embrace the dark arts, I could show you how to live forever and how to expand your powers."

"I don't want the dark arts," I answered truthfully. _Seriously though, was this Bitch mental?_

She turned toward Alice and Edward, causing Alice to go into what looked to be a seizure.

Edward had booth of his hands pressed to his temples, trying to block the world's thoughts.

"Leave my family alone!" Carlisle screamed, lunging at her. Malia raised her hand, bringing what seemed to be a cloud of dust around her. Carlisle bounced off the dust and landed several feet away.

Jasper placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'm so very sorry Bella." His eyes were trained on the fire. He was going to sacrifice himself for us.

"Jasper, I want you to remember me," I whispered, looking at Peter out of the corner of my eye. The chalice and knife were in hand. We had to do this quickly, otherwise Jasper would try to stop us. We had one shot, and I hoped to God that this Gypsy magic would work.

Peter moved quicker than I thought he would. He grabbed me out of Jasper loose hold and ran to the clearing about a mile away.

"Peter!"

"I know Bells, we have to work quick. I can hear Jasper struggling against Emmett's hold."

Peter quickly drew the salt pentagram on the ground, throwing the canister back into his rucksack. He then took out the crushed herbs and poured them into the chalice, mixing it quickly with water.

"Drink it quickly, Jasper is coming."

I downed the nasty concoction, waiting to see if I felt any different. I felt absolutely nothing other than a nasty after taste in my mouth. _This better work after that nasty crap. _

All of the sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my hand. Peter sliced it quickly, and I watched in fascination as the blood trickled out, hitting the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"I have to save him Peter."

I could feel Jasper getting closer.

"Do it now Peter!"

He nodded, clasping out hands together, pulling me close to his chest.

"Peter, Bella no!"

I heard Jasper screaming as he approached. Tears trickled from my eyes as I realized that I may never have the chance to be with my cowboy if I changed the past.

But it would be worth it.

I felt a pulling sensation, and I tightened my hold on Peter. There was no way I wanted to be separated from him during this process. The dust picked up around us, and I could still hear Jasper pleading with us to stop.

There was no stopping this now. We had to do this.

He would be safe.

Because in the end, he was worth it.

_**Midnight-sometime in the past,**_** still BPOV:**

The dust settled around me, and I looked around, taking in the surroundings. It was dry, dusty, with a hint of salt in the air. It almost felt like I was back in Arizona, a far cry from the swamplands of the bayou.

_What the fuck just happened?_

We were supposed to go to Louisiana, this definitely wasn't they bayou. _Where in the hell were we? More importantly, when were we? _Looking around, I could tell we were somewhere in the south, just from the heat, but that is all I could figure out. _Fuck. _

_Where the hell was Peter when I needed him?_

"Peter?" I called out for him, not knowing where he was. I remember him telling me not to let go of him, but it was kind of difficult with the space/time continuum pulling at you. I could tell that he had tried to keep hold of me, but failed. His hand print was prominent on my bicep, which was seen through my torn sweater.

_That just happened to be my favorite sweater._

_Where the hell was Peter._

I brushed my jeans off and started walking along the shoreline toward the lights of the city ahead. I couldn't just stand around. I had to figure out what happened and how to get back to Jasper.

_Jasper, my heart._ I reached up and rubbed the pendent around my neck, feeling marginally better about the situation.

I moved slowly, testing out the strain that the time travel put my body under, pleasantly surprised that nothing was strained.

"Peter!" I called out again, hoping that his vampire hearing would catch the sound of my voice.

Still nothing. Oh well, keep walking toward the lights in the town. It wasn't a great plan, but it was better than nothing.

The town was further away then what it looked and when I finally reached town I could tell that something definitely had gone wrong, terribly wrong. The roads were covered in dust, piano music was being played out of one of the bars.

I was getting ready to push through the doors to see what I could figure out about this place when I felt two arms around me.

"Well, well, what do we have here? I thought there was a curfew in place for our little southern bells?"

I heard the hard edge to his voice, and I tried to push against him.

"I was unaware of the curfew, I was passing through town and looking for a place to stay . . ."

"We have a place for you in our Union camp," sneered another person.

"Please, just let me go . . ."

I twisted, trying to get away from him, feeling him bruise my wrist in the process.

"I suggest you unhand the lady . . ." A cold hard steely voice announced.

**JPOV **_**-11 p.m. Present day:**_

"No! No! No!" I sank to the ground, staring at the salt pentagram on the ground. "Bring her back!"

The sounds of my family members were behind me, muttering words of comfort, while Charlotte had Malia shoved up against a tree. She was laughing manically, staring at me with the same dead, cold eyes that caused this curse in the first place. _I should have killed her when I had the chance!_

I roared, grabbing the closest evergreen and chucking it in the forest. I could hear the crash, but didn't care. All I wanted was Bella back, and in my arms again. I wanted to feel her body molded against mine. I wanted to feel her hot breath against my cheek as she held me.

I had never felt so empty or alone. I had no clue where my girl was, and it scared the shit out of me.

I would take the pain of a thousand deaths if it meant that she was safe. I stared at the bitch in Charlotte's grasp.

Malia.

The bane of my existence for the last 11 months.

Justice would finally be done.

"Why?" I asked, letting the feelings of my family rush through me. I could feel them through the agony. Most were anxious and worried, but at least it wasn't the constant agony and misery I had been feeling.

She just continued laughing.

"Why!" Carlisle demanded. "What my son has done in the past has everything to do with the man he is now! He has worked hard to move past his transgressions, and you cast judgment on someone you knew a hundred years ago, but never bothered to find out who he is now! People have the right to change . . ."

"He is nothing to me, only the murderer of my love, and now his true love is going to see the monster he truly is," Malia cackled at me. "You were a cruel man, not only in this existence, but your last. Isabella will see you for who you are and never what you again."

_Is that what this whole thing was about, to bring Bella and me together, only but to rip us apart?_

"No, that can't be true. Jasper is a loving, devoted companion!" Alice screamed back, being held back by Edward.

_Alice and Edward were safe. Thank God._

The little pixie was still trying to get her hands on her for all the pain and misery she brought down on me.

"You are a cruel bitch," Esme seethed, coming behind me, touching my arm. "I will give you a three second head start before I unleash my family on you for hurting one of our own in such a malicious way."

_Mama Bear was out._

I stared at my mother, who, if she could, would have steam coming out of her ears.

"You better pray that my husband catches you first, because he may show you compassion, but rest assured, if you by some chance do get away, I will hunt you down for the pain you caused my son. I have nothing but time. I have a feeling that even with your voodoo, we will still be faster and stronger than you, and we will snap you like a twig."

_Remind me to never piss my mother off again_.

"If you kill me, you may never get Peter or Isabella back again . . ."

If I could have turned cold, I would have.

_What! No!_

"What are you talking about witch?" Edward asked. I could tell he was trying to read her thoughts, trying to discern fact from fiction. He nodded, letting us know that she was speaking the truth.

"Time travel is a tricky thing. They went back with gypsy magic, a clever call on your part. However through the curse I placed on Jasper, if I die, then they won't return. Call it protection, if you will. If I die before the curse is fully lifted, then they won't return. You will forever be separated from your loved ones, just like you separated me from mine. Did you really think I was going to make it easy for you, Maligno?"

I growled.

"You want the Maligno, you've got it . . ." I squared my shoulders, bringing out the monster I caged deep inside. I felt the changes immediately as I let the beast take over.

I heard Carlisle and Alice gasp in the background, but they knew better than to interfere right now. I had better control of the beast than Malia thought.

If she wanted to see the Maligno, The Right Hand of the Devil in his full glory, then so be it. Bella was gone, and I had no reason to restrain the monster any longer.

Charlotte growled, pushing Malia into the tree, crushing her windpipe.

"You've done it now Cher," Charlotte whispered menacingly at Malia.

I stalked over to her, pushing through the pain that threatened to bring me to my knees. I caused this pain, but I could also harness it.

"You sew what you reap Malia. I changed for the better, let love in to tame the beast . . ." I paused, my eyes going pitch black as the darkness inside overtook me. The changes were immediate, the gentle Jasper let the relentless Maligno out. "Let the Bitch go Charlotte."

Sensing my move, Charlotte stepped out of the way, letting me hit Malia with the full force of pain and agony.

"You wanted to meet me full force again," I paused, "Here I am Bitch." I hit her with a healthy dose of fear, bringing her to her knees. "I remember when I commanded forces against your village. Maria wanted to expand her hunting ground to the bayou. Your husband fought bravely and with honor, something you don't know of. Now, I am going to send you to meet him."

I brought my hand back, getting ready to strike when I heard Carlisle talking. _Carlisle, the voice of reason. _I reigned the beast back in, listening to my father calmly telling me that we couldn't kill her until Bella and Peter where back.

_Bella, my beautiful girl. She was my sunlight in the dark._ I held on to the love that she sent me before she vanished in the salt circle.

"Is that all you have Empath?" She asked, staring at me with her silver eyes. I could tell that she was fazed by it as she struggled back to her feet.

"I've got plenty more, but I don't have time for this today. There is no way I want to unleash the beast around my family. I'm going to figure out a way to bring Bella and Peter back, and then Malia, mark my words, you will meet the Maligno in full force."

I turned, walking away from her, trying to reign back in my fury. Charlotte resumed her position, grabbing Malia by her neck again, anchoring them against a tree.

"Char, stop. Let her go. We can't touch her, not until Peter and Bella come back to us. All we can do now is wait and see."

Bella's return to me in this life depended on the very woman who wanted to cause me misery.

I closed my eyes and prayed that Bella and Peter would someone figure out a way to alter the past and to come back to us soon.

I walked back to the house where Rosalie was putting out the fire in the backyard, luckily no one had burned with Malia's theatrics.

Rosalie looked at me, running over with trepidation in her eyes, and I just couldn't take it anymore.

I feel to the ground, not because of the overwhelming emotions, but because Bella was gone, and there was no way that I could protect her now.

"Bring her back Rosie . . ."

With that, I let the pain of my past overtake me.

**AN: This is an important one, so bear with me. Sorry for everyone who thought this was a true update . . . I felt it was important to let you know that I think I wrote myself into a wall and am making the necessary changes to this story. It has not been abandoned. I am currently on maternity leave after giving birth to my beautiful daughter on 2/12, and am going to try to write as much as possible during this time. **

**I am completely going to scrap chapter 8 all together and restart it. Please bear with me and drop me a line to let me know you guys are still interested. **

**Reviews always rocks this author's socks. **

**Sorry for the long delay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**BPOV:**

"Peter . . ." I have never been so relieved to see his sparkly ass in my entire life. _Sparkly ass, _this could cause us some problems. When the damn sun was out, he would expose himself and most certainly bring unwanted attention to our . . . umm . . . _delicate_ situation. The sun was certainly going to be an issue.

_Damn it, Jasper was right. There was too much we didn't know about the gypsy magic, and now . . ._

I sighed, wondering when this asshole was going to be done. If he just loosened his hold, I could knee pervert two in the crotch and then elbow pervie one in the nose.

_Yep, those self defense techniques I learned during my year of Cullen free living was going to come into good use right about now. Thank you Charlie! If only I had my trusty pepper spray, I could take them out!_

"Unhand her . . ." I heard the low menacing tone in his voice.

"Find your own southern whore," pervert one growled.

_Seriously did this jerk have a death wish? Did he really just growl at Peter, certainly, I was a little scared of my granddad right now._

As I predicted, Peter growled back flashing his pearly whites at them.

_Thank God I was related to a vampire right now._

"Nope, we like this one. There should be more whores around. Jezebell was in the bar, and she is always a good fuck. There are two of us and one of you, I think we can take you."

"Peter," I gasped out, trying to get out of pervert two's hold on me. The jerk just tightened instead of loosen his hold. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and the smell of tobacco permeating his clothes. It made me want to puke. My wrist hurt and my head was spinning.

_Time travel was taking it out of me._ _Now was not the fucking time to faint._ I needed to focus and fast.

Worse of all, Peter's eyes were pitch black, both from anger and from lack of hunting. His control could snap at any moment and we really didn't need exposure right now.

Malia just had to show up at the worst time. I thought we were prepared, that Alice's gift could pinpoint how much longer we had. But now wasn't the time to think about what went wrong. I had to do something, and quick. Peter's control was tenuous at best.

Peter growled again, moving into a strike position.

_Where the hell was Jasper when you needed his freaking gift?_

"I believe the gentleman asked you to unhand her, and I am pretty sure that she doesn't want to be associated with the likes of you Yankee scum. I suggest you get back to where you belong. You may occupy the harbor, but you don't have the city."

I whipped around at the sound of the voice. A very human Jasper Whitlock was strolling out of the bar, brushing invisible lint off his uniform. Another gentleman was with him who bore a striking resemblance to him.

_Think of the devil and he shall come._

I now knew why Jasper was an empath in his vampire life. He was very charismatic and the smoothness of his voice had me wanting to follow him no matter what.

_Shit, we were in Texas._

_At the time of the Civil War._

_Maria was around these parts._

Too much information was clicking and I was getting ready to panic.

"I need you to breathe Darlin, I know it is hard having to breathe around this Yankee scum, they stink like nothing else, but I am going to ask you to try," Jasper said smoothly and evenly.

Jasper walked slowly up to us, flashing a gun, which was tucked securely against his hip. "It's loaded, I'm tired from travelling back from battle, and I'm not opposed to killing you men tonight."

"This isn't your fight," pervert one said.

"But you see it is. It's apparent that this lady doesn't want to be bothered by you, and I cannot stand by ideally while you harass her and her . . ."

"Brother," Peter replied quickly. "Peter Granger." He introduced himself while pervert one began to look unsure of the situation.

"Major Jasper Whitlock. This is my brother Sergeant Caleb Whitlock." Jasper sounded lethal, deadly almost. I could easily see why he had been promoted so quickly.

Caleb pulled out a gun and I heard the unmistakable sound of the hammer being pulled back. I saw pervert one flinch when Jasper introduced himself.

_Could it be that he was just as lethal in his human life as he was in his vampire life?_

"Please just let me go, there is no need for violence," I whispered. I was scared that if Caleb shot one of these assholes then Peter would lose control of his thirst. He had switched to the "vegetarian" lifestyle just a month ago . . .

"We haven't had a good little whore in awhile."

Peter let out a low growl, which I knew wasn't human like in any way.

Jasper, to my surprise, let one out as well. I could have sworn he was a vampire at that moment if it wasn't for his crystal clear blue eyes.

"I appreciate your help with this matter. My sister and I were riding by night hoping to avoid this kind of situation when we got separated. Isabella has always been a magnet for trouble. But I think I can handle this," Peter told them out as I attempted to twist out of his grasp. Peter knew he had tenuous hold on his control, and he couldn't harm Jasper as he was his sire. This could get bad and fast.

"Two against one doesn't seem quite fair, doncha think?" Caleb drawled out, never lowering his gun which was still trained on pervert two. I prayed he was a good shot, if he was going to take a shot.

"Let the whore go Micah, we can go find another one."

With that, I was shoved hard and I felt my ankle twist in an unnatural way. I fell quickly, and Jasper caught me before I could great the ground. Immediately I was assaulted with the woodsy smell mixed in with the sweet smell of magnolia.

It seemed so long ago that I was riding on Jasper's back in the woods.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

I nodded, not able to trust my voice at that moment. What was up with me and attracting the scum of the earth, no matter what time I was in?

"Are you sure, can you put weight through you ankle?" Peter's voice was laced with concern.

Jasper's arm was still securely around my waist supporting the bulk of my weight, and honestly I had no idea if I could put weight through it. Truly it hurt like a mother fucker.

"You sure Darlin?" Jasper's southern accent was much more pronounced now then what I was accustomed to.

_Of course his accent was more pronounced, he isn't over a hundred years old here. How old is he now, and more importantly what the hell happened._

"That ass of a Yank sure pushed ya hard," Jasper said, concerned.

"Pretty sure."

Jasper loosened his grip and I started to lean on my left ankle. It just happened to be one of the worst ideas ever. The injury was much worse than I thought it was and the minute weight went through my ankle I went down. Jasper caught me again as the pain seared up my leg. He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the steps of the dress shop.

He took off the boot and began to prod at my ankle gently. A familiar jolt of electricity coursed through my body, and I gasped, locking eyes with Jasper. He held my gaze for a couple of minutes, like he was trying to get a read on me when I broke his gaze.

"Those are weird boots, and you sure are dressed funny. Where'd ya from again?"

I blinked a couple times trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. I knew I couldn't lie worth shit.

"My sister and I were working on a ranch further south, Isabella is great with the horses and cattle. Wearing dresses just would not have worked for her. A woman from Mexico brought this up for her to wear." Peter explained, lying smoothly. Thank God he was here and used to lying his ass off. "We were just passing through when we got separated fleeing from some stragglers."

Caleb nodded. "Those Yanks run around the city thinking that they own the joint, but we will take it back. Where were y'all headin to?"

"To our father's place a couple weeks north of here. He has a homestead and it hasn't been touched by the war," Peter answered quickly. "We don't want Isabella to be surrounded by all of this war and death. Trying to protect her and all . . ."

"I understand completely. I sent my wife and child out of Galveston, west to our winter home," Caleb told us.

"I think you broke it," Jasper said quietly. "And your wrist is bruised from where he grabbed you. Are you sure you don't want us to finish him off, I'm sure I can teach that Yankee scum a couple of things or two about handling women . . ."

"Hattie can look at this and be sure," Caleb cut off Jasper's tirade. "Why don't you guys follow us back? Where are your horses?"

"Got stolen by them damn Yankees, along with all of our possessions." Peter told them boisterously, obviously laying his disdain for the north on really thick. "Put up a good fight before they over took me. I need to stay in town and procure some possessions for us, obviously Isabella can't go around dressed like that, she already attracts unwanted attention. We sure appreciate the offer."

I remembered Edward telling me that animals instinctively knew that they were dangerous creatures which would make it difficult, if not impossible, for them to keep pets. Horseback riding was definitely out.

"We need to get our carriage looked at, which is why we brought it in. Lucky to, with all these damn Yankees running around. John won't be able to look at it till morning, so I will stay with Peter and Jasper can ride back with Isabella," Caleb told us, effectively taking care of any issues we had with travel. "It's not safe to stay in town anyway, especially for Isabella."

"Bella," I said, finally speaking up. "Most people call me Bella. And thank you very much for your kindness."

"Don't thank us yet. It is a day ride back to Casa Whitlock. And you will probably be in a lot of pain with all the bouncing on the horse," Jasper stated, his voice sounded cold, not warm and inviting like it was previously. "You might want to wait until morning, when you can freshen up and dress more presentable."

Caleb cut Jasper a dirty look.

"I can wait it out with Peter," I stated.

Peter just raised his eyebrows at me, then turned to Jasper and Caleb. "I need a minute with my sister alone."

"That's fine, I need to speak with my _younger_ brother."

Jasper and Caleb headed back into the salon and Peter crouched down in front of me.

"There has to be a hotel or boarding house somewhere . . ."

"It's not safe in Galveston," Peter all but shouted. He softened his tone and put a cold hand on my cheek. "You were out here for a grand total of 10 minutes before you attracted the scum of the Earth . . ."

"But . . . we just met them."

The argument sounded weak even to my own ears. Was it so wrong that I didn't want to be separated from Peter?

Peter smirked. "I have known Jasper for years," he whispered.

"You knew vampire Jasper . . ." I countered.

"Trust me, vampire Jasper was a major ass, a cold-hearted bastard during his first seventy years of existence. Human Jasper doesn't seem all that bad, a little hot under the collar at times, but so was 2011 Jasper. I need to get us supplies, make arrangements so we can get back to 2011 . . . Some of the ingredients needed for the magic landed in the Atlantic during the time shift. I have to run up to Maine and Canada to start collecting some of the herbs. Bella, I can't do that with you tripping over yourself and slowing me down."

"Just leave me at the hotel," I knew that that would happen like a snowball would have a chance in hell. But I had to try.

"This place is overrun by soldiers, both North and South alike. Many men haven't been with a woman since they started fighting, you came very close to being raped today already! What would you have done if I hadn't found you, if the Whitlocks hadn't stepped in?"

"I planned to knee pervie two in the crotch and elbow number one in the face . . ."

"And I would have paid money to see that," Peter smiled at me. "But Bella, please, I know that the Whitlocks will protect you, and I need to have that peace of mind. If something were to happen to you, I would lose myself and walk into the pyre. These are dangerous times . . ."

I subconsciously rubbed the pendant. Peter reached around my neck and unclasped it, handing it to me. "You can't wear this right now, not with Ivy Whitlock owning the same exact one."

I closed my eyes, wanting to snap at Peter, but I knew he was right. I would just slow him down. We needed to figure out what went wrong, and get back to 2011 quick.

JPOV:

I looked over at Bella, watching the way she moved, putting back on those moccasin looking boots over her broken ankle.

"I splinted the ankle the best I could, but her ankle is going to slow us down. We are here to protect the city and the people of Galveston . . . I shouldn't be going back to Casa Whitlock just so you and Ma can play boarding house to strangers. I'm a Major in the confederate Army, and I should be here protecting the people!"

"And that is exactly what you would be doing with Bella," Caleb placated his little brother. By sending Bella to Casa Whitlock, Bella would be safe and I would be out of harm's way. "Ma, Sis, Hattie, Bella, they all need to be protected, and the surrounding farms. There are no men out there what so ever. You know that they are sitting ducks out there is the Yanks decide to raid the plantations. You are the best there is right now . . ."

"And this isn't about you wanting to get me out of direct harm's way? You are always trying to protect me."

"You are my younger brother, indulge me, but honestly, you are the best shot the plantations have for defense right now. All the other sons are dead or still in the thick of battle."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. The stories of Georgia and South Carolina were heard in the battlefields. Plantations were raided and homes were burned to the ground. Women were left to have to defend themselves. I knew that Caleb wanted to keep me safe, but he did have a point about the plantations being raided and the women being left vulnerable.

Galveston was normally a pretty bustling, harbor front town. The activity had picked up a lot since the Yankees had invaded and won the waterfront. But life continued on in Galveston as much as normal.

We wanted to protect this way of life, which is why Caleb and I enlisted, and to protect his way of life was to protect the plantations and our women. Damn Caleb for being right.

I looked over at Isabella . . . Bella, as she preferred to be called.

Her hair was in disarray, pointing to the struggle she had just been in. I knew right there that I wanted to protect her, that it was my job to protect her. Caleb was right, and I hated to have to leave him there. Yankees were crawling all around Galveston, however no major battles were running around, it certainly wasn't like Atlanta.

I sighed, walking over to Bella.

"Thank you," Peter said, watching me walk up to them.

I nodded. "I will keep her safe."

"I know you will. Good luck, you will certainly need it with her. Bella attracts trouble . . ."

"I kinda figured," I drawled out. "I will protect your sister, as if she were my own."

Peter nodded, accepting my offer of protection. He walked back over to his sister, giving her a hug.

"Bella be good," He warned her. She stuck her tongue out at him and jumped back into his arms (as well as she could, with her hurt ankle), hugging him tightly.

"Just come back Pete, I can't lose you too."

"You won't Baby Bell, I promise you."

She nodded, closing her eyes, accepting her fate. She was nervous, I could tell. Call it a gift, but I can always tell what someone is feeling. It's what helped me in the Army, and it's what helped me get through some of the battles that we fought.

"Don't be nervous Bella," I told her as Caleb and Peter left. "Nothing will happen to you while I'm with you."

"I know," she answered quietly, still looking to where her brother had been. "I'm nervous about riding on a horse, it has never agreed with me."

"Well, just hold on to me, I will keep you from falling off." I mounted the horse with ease, pulling Bella up behind me. "Wrap your arms around me and hold tight. Jingo responds well to me and normally doesn't spook easily."

I felt her small arms go around my waist and I felt her tighten her hold slightly. She smelt like she had been outdoors all day, honey suckle, lavender, a hint of sunshine. It had been so long since the men . . . me included . . . had been with a woman. I could understand those Yankees on some level, but I would never take what wasn't willingly given.

My mother did raise a gentleman.

I felt her snuggle closer to me, getting more comfortable.

"Are your alright back there Darlin," I asked, slowing Jingo down. We were far enough from the city that I could relax a bit. The tensions were high there right now and the emotions were thick in the city.

Soon we would have to evacuate the city to keep everyone safe, but it was safe enough for them right now. I couldn't help but worry for Caleb and Peter back there.

"Yeah, just worried about Peter. I know he can hold his own, but I have never been apart from my brother."

I nodded, knowing the feeling. When Caleb and I were separated doing operations, or what-nots for the Army, I worried constantly about him. I may be his younger brother, as he likes to point out, but I am still the better fighter. I should be back there. In the thick of things.

"No need, the tension was letting up. Us Southerners will have to deal with the intrusion for now. How is your ankle?"

"It hurts, and I'm pretty tired."

"We'll set up camp here."

Jingo came to a stop and I dismounted, guiding Jingo to a patch of woods in the area. I helped Bella down, letting her rest on me.

She fell into a uneasy sleep, thrashing a times, crying out, telling some guy name James to stop. All I could do was soothe her by rubbing her back, whispering that everything would be okay. I hoped it would, something told me that something big was going to happen.

**JPOV - Present Day**

The salt circle just sat there mocking me. It had been three days since Peter and Bella had disappeared from the center of this circle, and hadn't been heard from since. I could still feel the pain and agony, but it was an afterthought to the pain I felt being separated from Bella.

I was going to dismember Peter for a very long time when he got back. This plan was too dangerous, too ludicrous, and now they were in a place where I couldn't protect her. _Fuck Peter, that man can take care of himself._

I slumped down to the ground, just staring off in space, only vaguely aware of my surroundings. I didn't care who came to kill me know, I just knew that I couldn't survive without Bella.

"Charlotte."

I had almost forgotten she had lost her mate in all of this shit too.

The pixie had come up behind me sitting on the boulder.

"Has Alice seen anything?"

Charlotte and Alice had become pretty close during my marriage to her, almost sister-in-law like, and I knew that Alice was supporting Charlotte through all of this.

"I'm sorry, but nothing. Alice said that when they went back to the past, everything became fuzzy with the two of them. Nothing concrete is happening. How do you feel?"

"Alone . . ."

"But you aren't. They will be back, and you will be better."

I sighed, staring at the circle.

"Try to remember your human life, it might bring you some answers that you are looking for."

"I lost all my memories in the change, you know that Char," I told her stubbornly. Besides, I focused on the few months that I had with Bella, remembering her wrapped around me. I needed her and craved her, and when I got her back, I wasn't going to let her go ever again.

"Just a suggestion. I figured something must have happened for them not to be back by now. You don't feel any different?" Char asked putting her hand on my bicep.

"The underlying agony is still there, but the pain I feel by not being with Bella is overwhelming . . ."

I rested my head in my hands, scanning my not so distant past for anything different, but nothing had changed. Something happened to the two of them, I knew it - I felt it.

"I'm sorry that you are in so much pain right now, and if there is anything I can do, let me know. Peter and Bella wouldn't want us sitting here staring at some damn salt circle. We need to figure out where they are and how to get to them."

"So what now?" I heard the bitterness seeping through. There was nothing I could figure out to do now.

"You are the master strategist, and the fucking Maligno . . . You won't take this lying down anymore Jasper. You need to fight; we need them back."

She stood offering her hand to me. I pushed myself off the ground pulling Charlotte into a hug. We were going to figure out a way to get our loved ones home.

**AN: Seriously, sorry about the really long wait, and I'm not going to promise I can update regularly, I have a soon to be one-year old now, and I work full time, so no promises other than the fact it will be finished. As you can tell, I rewrote all of chapter eight, the original just didn't work. Hopefully nine is on the way.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys - just a note for you guys to go back and read chapters seven and eight as they have been completely re-done. I haven't quite this story. Leave me some love here and chapter nine will hopefully be on its way.


End file.
